Josie's bucket list
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 1x14
1. Chapter 1

It has been two days since Penelope left and Josie is a mess. She managed to find few books about merge and after very detailed research, she had better idea of what will happen to her and it was time for her to figure out what she wants to do with her life. Lizzie was trying to reach her and talk to her, but Josie didn't want to talk to her sister. She had other things on her mind. She packed her suitcase and got ready to find Penelope. If she had only six years left, she will not spend them away from the person she loves. Lizzie tried to talk to her, but all she got was a very cold shoulder. During the night Josie sneaked out from the school and went straight for the airport. It was time to take things into her own hands. She had about seventeen hours of flying ahead of her and few layovers. She was scared, she was excited and for the first time in her life she felt free. During her overseas fight she couldn't sleep so she took a paper and started writing things down. She arrived to Paris at midnight and found a cab to take her to her mom's house. Caroline was surprised to hear someone at the door at that time of the night. She opened the door to find Josie standing there.

''Josie?''

''Hi mom.''

Before Josie could say anything Penelope showed up in the hallway dressed in Josie's favorite PJ's she stole.

''Josie, care to explain what are you doing here?''

''I came to find Penelope.''

Penelope was surprised to hear that.

''How did you know I was here?''

''I am a witch, not an idiot.''

There was a small smile on Penelope's face. She was proud that Josie actually came after her. Part of her wanted this to happen, but she believed she would never dare to leave the school and come to look for Penelope.

''I know that.''

Josie smiled back…

''I used dark magic to locate you. And when I did, I came to find you.''

''Jojo…''

''We have to talk… We have to have serious talk Penelope…''

''Ok…''

Josie passed her mother and walked toward Penelope. Her face and pace made Penelope believe that Josie is about to beat the shit out of her. Instead of being punched, she was being pulled into Josie's arms and a pretty heated kiss. Josie's hands were in her hair and Penelope held Josie around her waist. They broke the kiss when they remembered that Caroline was there. Both girls blushed. Josie took her hand and smiled at her.

''Now I know where my favorite PJ's disappeared.''

''I see that you are in my shirt.''

Josie blushed. She pulled Penelope into a very tight hug. She really needed the other girl to help her put pieces of herself together.

''I missed you…''

''I missed you too Jojo…''

Caroline smiled at the girls.

''Penelope, why don't you two go to sleep. It is late and Josie is probably very tired.''

Penelope smiled at Caroline.

''Good night mom.''

''Good night girls.''

They entered the room and Josie realized that Penelope was sleeping in her room. She found it cute. Penelope went to the closet and got her large shirt for Josie to use for sleeping. She also gave her a towel and Josie went to take a shower. When she got out, she saw Penelope standing in the middle of the room looking a bit lost.

''Are you ok P?''

Penelope smiled at her and nodded.

''I am fine Jojo…''

She noticed that Josie was in the towel instead of the shirt she gave her. She came closer to Penelope and smiled. Josie leaned and pressed her forehead to Penelope's. She put her hands on Penelope's cheeks and whispered.

''I love you too Nelly… I love you so much. I didn't get to tell you that because you caught me off guard. But I had entire speech ready in my head until I saw you again and I can barely speak now… That is the power you have over me. When you are close…I am a mess…''

Penelope's eyes were wet and few tears escaped her.

They kissed and Josie dropped her towel.

''Josei…''

''Penelope…''

''Are you sure?''

''I am not sure about too many things in my life, but you are one of the very few things I am sure about. I don't want to waste any more time…''

''Jojo…Please stop talking like that.''

They kissed again and Josie took off Penelope's top and threw it on the chair. Same happened with her bottoms.

''Now we are almost equal. ''

Penelope smirked at Josie and threw her underwear on the chair too. They made love and both felt like they were at home. Like they somehow managed to put behind all those months of hell they lived in. Josie was in charge that night and she made sure to cover with kisses every part of Penelope's body. She was incredible gentle and patient doing so. She didn't want to rush things. She knew she and Penelope have to mend so many things, but this was a good start….very good start… She covered Penelope's body with kisses and every now and then she would whisper to Penelope how much she loves her, wants her and how big part of her live she is. Penelope is a mess…but she feels ok about it. She never let her walls down as she did that night. Josie was surprised by the events that took place in the room. She never saw Penelope cry during sex. She was not sure if those were happy or sad tears. She never saw Penelope let go that much that Josie has all the ''creative freedom'', as Penelope called it, in the bedroom. She really gave it all to Josie that night. Josie held her wishing she could melt Penelope into her so she could always have her close.

''Are you ok Penny?''

''I am scared.''

''Of what?''

''Of the day I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore.''

''Penny…''

She lifted her head from Josie's chest.

''I know you will die for her… You don't have to lie to me… I just hope that until the day of the Merge you will find a reason to live for me.''

''We have six more years… Six more years to find the solution and live our lives to the fullest. I know you are scared. I am too. I have no idea how my life will look like after that…or if I will be over twenty two. I have only two options Penelope… I can spend next six years living in fear of the day or I can make the most out of these six years I know I have. Are you ready to live them with me Penelope or will you spend these six years being afraid?''

Penelope was silent. She put back her head on Josie's chest and listened to her heartbeat. She loved the sound of Josie's heart.

''When you left, my world fell apart. I was so lost… I told Lizzie off, moved my things to your room and spent the night in your shirt hugging the pillow that smelled like you. I felt physical pain caused by your absence. I wanted to lie there and die… It felt like I lost everything… You were the only person I was sure would never abandon me… Like you would follow me to the end of the world just to annoy me…and bicker with me…''

That got a smile out of Penelope and she looked at Josie and wiped her tears.

''Of course I would follow you. You would need someone to annoy you to live.''

''That's what I'm talking about… I lost that when you left… It felt like I had no reasons to live anymore.''

''Don't say that Jojo…''

''I didn't… It took me a lot to get out of your bed and make a decision to do something. I don't want to live a day of my life without you in it Penelope Park.''

''I know…''

Josie wiped tears from their faces and pulled Penelope into a kiss.

''I want to spend the rest of my days in your arms Penelope Park… and no day like that would be wasted time. We wasted so much time.''

''You will live Jojo…''

''We don't know that.''

''You must…''

''Penny…''

''Please…at least fight for yourself…''

''I will..''

''I love you so much.''

''I love you too P…''

They fell asleep tangled and both finally felt peaceful. Penelope had Josie back and Josie had Penelope back and it felt like their world was spinning again. Selfish and selfless in the same room… But at this point lines between who is who were blurred. They had no clear idea who is selfish and selfless…They both were some of it.

Caroline was pacing the living room not being sure what to do. She knew that Penelope told Josie about the merge and at first she was very angry at her, but when she calmed down, she realized that Penelope had to do it. She needed to get Josie to fight for herself and wake up. She was in pain knowing that one of the girls wouldn't make it…if they don't find the solution…but she wanted them to fight, to want to live. She was so heartbroken thinking of it all. She needed to call Rick to tell him that Josei was here and that they have to get to Paris so four of them could have a talk. Rick answered after the first ring.

''Caroline!''

''She is here…''

''What?''

''Josie is in Paris…''

''Why?''

''Because she did a locator spell on Penelope.''

''She uses dark magic?''

''Yes, she does… She found Penelope…''

''Is she ok?''

''Yes, they are in her room…Probably not sleeping…but at least they were polite enough to use some silencing spell so I have every reason to believe they are sound asleep and not having sex.''

Rick didn't need that image in his head too.

''So, what do we do?''

''You and Lizzie should come here.''

''I can't leave the school.''

''I think that Dorian and Emma can handle it for a few days. Our daughters are in question now.''

''Fine… We will get on a plane as soon as possible.''

''Good… See you soon.''

''See you Caroline…''

Girls woke up around noon. Penelope was still believing that Josie's presence is just a dream or something. She couldn't believe she was there. She kissed Josie's shoulder and neck and Josie smiled at feeling those very familiar kisses.

''Good morning baby…''

''Good morning Jojo…''

They shared a kiss and Josie rolled Penelope to be on top of her.

''You are really starting to like this being on top of me?''

''I didn't hear you complain last night?''

''I was in shock…''

''Oh…''

''Yes…''

Penelope flipped them so she was on top of Josie now. Josie looked at her with a huge grin.

''I love you Penelope Park…you giant pain in my ass..''

''But Jojo, for the record… that is an amazing ass.''

Josie smiled and spanked Penelope. There was a dose of surprise on the other girls face.

''I might have an amazing ass, but I prefer yours.''

Penelope smirked at her and stole a kiss.

''I know...''

Just as they were about to kiss and have sex again, Caroline was knocking at their door.

''Girls, be in the kitchen in ten minutes…''

''We will.''

''My mom has the worst timing.''

''I know baby.''

Penelope got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

''You coming Jojo? We don't have much time.''

Josie run into the bathroom and they managed to take a shower and finish what they started in bed. It took them much more than ten minutes. They got dressed and left the room. They were giggling about something but they stopped when they saw Caroline's face.

''Really? You couldn't wait?''

''Well mom… You sort of interrupted…''

Penelope couldn't believe Josie was saying that to her mother. She was looking at her giving her every possible sign to shut up, but Josie kept talking. Caroline really had fun with this. After the parenting horror of realizing your child is having sex, she realized that she should be happy that Josie was with someone who loved her as much as Penelope did. She also remembered being sixteen and her crazy sexy times with Tyler and Damon…

''Josie, you should stop talking. Your girlfriend is about to have heart attack.''

''She is not…''

Josie was blushing and feeling even more nervous than a minute ago. Caroline was having too much fun with this and Penelope was worried for Josie. She really didn't work well under parent pressure.

''Your girlfriend?''

''We still haven't really got to that…''

''Oh, I'm sorry Jo… I am guessing you didn't have a chance to talk…''

She started blushing. Penelope came to her and gave a look to Caroline to stop.

''Jojo…Now is the time to get to the table and start eating your food.''

''That is an excelend idea Penelope.''

''I know Caroline.''

''Two of you are weirding me out.''

''Why?''

''It's not usual for parent and a partner to behave like that.''

''She is seventeen.. She is trapped into teenagers body and hormones.''

''Penelope…''

''Yes, Caroline…''

''Your food is getting cold.''

They were at the table eating their brunch and Caroline now really could watch her daughter with Penelope. Girls soon forgot that she was even in the room and she saw Josie and the other girl share food, exchange things from their plates and even Penelope giving Josie some of her coffee because Josie was too lazy to move. After they finished eating, Penelope cleared out the table and put the things in the dishwasher. Josie took a seat in the living room and Caroline sat across of her. She tried to talk to her but she gave up because she noticed that Josie was not listening to her but wathing Penelope making coffee for herself.

''I give up!''

''What?''

''Nothing Josie… It's just that you don't see or hear anything when certain someone is in the proximity.''

She blushed at that comment coming from her very observant mom. Penelope took a seat beside Josie and took a sip of her coffee.

''Give her a day or two. Then she will pay attention to you and talk to you just to avoid talking to me.''

''Why would I do that?''

''Because you suck at solving problems in a relationship.''

''I do not!''

''You really want to go there Jojo?''

''No…''

''That's what I thought.''

Caroline watched them and sort of craved a blood bag or popcorns.

''You two are fun to watch.''

''No we are not mom.''

''Yes, you are. And she knows you so well.''

''It's not true…''

Josie made her pouty face and both other women laughed at her. Penelope put her coffee on the table and hugged Josie and started giving her small kisses on the face and hair.

''Baby, who is pouting?''

''I am not…''

''Of course you are not…''

''I hate you Penelope…''

''Oh, I know… I remember.''

''Stop using that night against me.''

''Oh, there are many nights to be used against you when you said those three little words…''

''I don't know anyone who loves hearing I hate you as much as you do.''

''Oh, just from you Jojo…''

''Why?''

''Because it's thrilling.''

''You are deeply disturbed…and lucky that I love you.''

Caroline was taken back by the very bold statement Josie just made. Even Penelope was surprised she said it in front of her mom.

''I love you too Jojo…''

She winked at Penelope.

''I know.''

''That is my line.''

''Oh, now you hold the right to words too?''

''Some of them!''

''You are so full of yourself Park.''

''And you love that too.''

Caroline got up from her spot and went to the kitchen. She got a message from one of the people she reached out to and she wanted to call him back and see what is the news he has for her. She was glad that Penelope was distracted. That girl took dead ends very hard.

''No, that actually gets on my nerves.''

''So, she speaks up her mind. Oh, my God! What happened to our little goodie two shoes? It's like she never existed.''

Josie got up and pulled Penelope to stand.

''She never existed…Never with you… For the entire world…she was the picture perfect girl… But you knew better…You knew it was just an act to get people to love me… But you loved me without that act or a mask I made myself live under.''

''I always loved you…Who you really are Jojo… Good, bad, ugly… I still do love that…''

''And I love you too… You selfish, obnoxious, evil, manipulating, mean, beautiful ass…''

She kissed Penelope and it got a bit heated. Caroline was about to return to living room when she saw them kissing. She moved back to the kitchen and started laughing quietly. How things changed?! Her quiet and good girl has become a woman. She fell in love and found someone who knows her and loves her for real. She knew that Penelope had flaws, everyone has, but she was grateful to that girl because she never stopped fighting for Josie. She sacrificed her own happiness for Josie and would keep doing it for her girl. She was really ride or die person. Her phone rung and it was Elena. She called to ask if they know something about Josie.

''Yes, we do. She showed up at my door in the middle of the night.''

''She needed her mom… How sweet?!''

''Actually, she came for Penelope…''

''The girl living with you?''

''Yes, the same.''

''But…I don't get it.''

''It looks like Penelope's feeling are not one sided and that it took for Penelope to leave for Josie to realize that she loves her and that she should fight for her. And she knows about the merge…''

''Girl or Josie?''

''They both do. Penelope came to me to help me find some solution…and Josie came after her…because it looks like she is solution to Josie's troubles.''

''Oh, young love.''

''My daughter is pretty much in love with a female version of your husband.''

''Romantic idiot?''

''YES!"

''Then she is very lucky. She will fight for Josie until her dying breath.''

''I know, but I don't know whose dying breath are we talking about. They would die for one another.''

''Be happy Caroline that you daughter is loved as much as she is. Some people never feel that love.''

''I know… I am happy for her…but it breaks my heart…''

''I know…''

She watched two girls cuddling and kissing in the living room with huge grins on their faces. She was very glad that there was someone who really saw Josei under the layers of person she wanted everyone to see.

''I will talk to you later. I must go now.''

''Give my love to Josie… and I can't wait to meet the lady of her heart.''

''You will love her.''

''If she is like Damon, I sure will…''

They ended the conversation and she was about to go back to girls when phone rung and it was Rick. He and Lizzie landed and would be at her house in about an hour.

She came to the living room to tell them the news.

''I spoke to one of my sorces. There is a woman in Belgium we shoud visit. She is a wtich…''

''Ok?''

''But I don't think that Josie and Lizzie should go.''

''Lizzie is not here.''

''She and Rick are coming.''

Josie and Penelope were surprised.

''What?''

''I called them yesterday. It's something that we must solve as a family and they have to be here.''

Penelope was a bit stung by that ''family'' part of the comment. Josie took her hadn and held it.

''Penelope is part of this too.''

''She is honey…''

''You said family…''

''I was guessing that she is now part of it… The Forbs- Saltzman madness now is joined by one of the Parks.''

''Why do you say it like that?''

''She is a powerful witch… She might have means to help.''

''Oh, ok…''

Girls were exchanging looks and having a very silent conversation. Caroline was not happy to be excluded from it.

''Go to your room and talk…''

''See you soon mom.''

They went back to the room and the first thing Penelope did was make a bed. She made it so neat that you coild drpp a needle and it would bounce how tight sheets and all was pulled.

''No one will come to the room…''

''We don't know that.''

''And what if they see messy bed. They all know we are sleeping together.''

''Maybe, but knowing and seeing the evidence is not the same.''

Josie desided to tease Penelope since she was so cute when she was nervous.

''Did you hide those 250 condoms we have.''

She just gave her a glare.

''Josette Saltzman!''

''Penelope Park!''

''You will not live until the merge. I will kill you.''

''Oh, baby, that's so romantic.''

She smacked Josie on the hand and went to the bathroom to wash her hands for the millionth time.

''Why are you so nervous?''

''Your dad is coming and he knows it was me who told you. He will be angry.''

''Baby, you did the right thing….''

'' Did I?''

''Yes! We had every right to know about it… It's our lives that are at stake…and choices abou the future too.''

''I am just so scared Jojo…''

''I am too Nelly… I don't want to die…and I don't' want to kill Lizzie.''

''I don't want you dead ether.''

They stood in the middle of the room holding on to each other. Their moment was interrupted by Lizzie openeingt he door.

''Dad wants to see you Josie.''

''I'll be right there.''

She glared at Penelope and left. Penelope kissed Josie and smiled.

''Some things never change.''

'"And where would be fun in that.''

She started walking toward the door and turned to see if Penelope was coming. The other girls still stood in the middle of the room.

''Are you coming babe?''

''In a minute… Go without me.''

''Ok…''

Josie left and Penelope now could fall apart. She sat on the floor and cried like a baby. At one moment she noticed folded paper on the floor. She opened it and found something she didn't expect to find.

Josie's bucket list

Tell Penelope that you love her back

Be happy

Make her happy

Marry Penelope

Have a baby with her

Jump from the plane

Dive

Learn another language

Go to Bali with P

Remember anniversaries

Take silly pictures with P and family

Make memories that will last

Never be forgotten

Forgive Lizzie

Forgive mom and dad

Forgive myself

Love Penelope as she deserves

Make her feel important and loved till the end of my days

Leave memories for our kids

Leave memories for P

Never let her down

Make sure she knows how loved she is in case I die

Remind her till the rest of her life that she was loved (P.S. I love you)

Penelope held the list close to her chest and continued crying. _Josie was getting ready to die…_


	2. Chapter 2

Josie entered the living room and Rick was relieved to see her alive and safe.

''Josie… Why did you leave like that?''

''I had to find Penelope…''

''You could have…''

''Told you dad?''

Her look made him stop talking.

''You are right… I am sorry…''

''Sorry doesn't really cover it dad… I can't explain to you how hurt and betrayed I feel.''

Lizzie had no idea what was going on. She had no idea why would Josie feel betrayed because Penelope left.

''All that just because Penelope left?''

''No Lizzie… There is more… Much more.''

''What is it?''

Caroline took her hand and pulled her down.

''Take a seat honey…''

''Mom?''

Before she started speaking Penelope came out of the bedroom and took a seat beside Josie. She smiled at Penelope and took her hand. Caroline looked at Rick and he nodded.

''It's about something called the Merge. It's something typical for Gemini coven, or your coven… On your twenty second birthday you are supposed to battle your twin for the position of the coven leader.''

''What?''

Penelope got up and got the book from her backpack. It was about the Gemini coven. She opened the book to Lizzie and gave her to read.

_The Merge is a powerful ritual performed as a practiced tradition by the Gemini Coven that determined who will be their next leader. It takes place in the Gemini Coven when two twins reach their 22nd birthday. Due to the twins being the first in line for the leadership of the coven, they are required to perform Merging, through which their strength would be merged together and all of their combined magic would be absorbed by one twin. The stronger twin survives the spell and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin. The weaker twin, however, is drained of their magic and dies._

Lizzie finished reading and looked at Penelope.

''Is this some sick joke?''

''No, it's not…''

''No! NO!''

''I'm sorry honey….''

''And you tell us this now?!''

It was clear that she was close to her breaking point.

''Lizzie…''

Lizzie turned to Josie…

''You knew about this?''

''I found out three days ago… After the pageant.''

''How?''

''Penelope left me something to read.''

Lizzie turned to Penelope.

''And how did you find out?''

''In my parent's library. They have books about almost all the covens. I wanted to give it to Josie since there are books about almost every coven but yours in our library…I broke up with her so she could start fighting for herself and taking a stand… I left her hoping that some days he will grow to love herself as much as I love her and need her to fight.''

''So, you left her hoping she would fight for herself and kill me?''

''NO! I just wanted her to fight… I know that either ending is bad. If she wins, she will never be able to forgive herself…And if she dies… I will never forgive her…''

''So it comes to me…''

''Lizzie… It's not about you… I know, shocking!''

''And what is it about?''

''About me facing the possible loss of a person I love. That's what's it's all about for me. And that is why I will fight for her… I will fight to keep Josie… And in doing that, I will fight for you too because she wouldn't forgive herself if she killed you.''

''I knew you are not selfless… You have your selfish motive.''

''Look around Lizzie! We all do! Your parents want to keep both daughters. I want to keep woman I love and Josie wants to keep her sister alive… We all have some agenda…You want to live too, so don't give me the attitude. Don't play innocent. We are all in this for a selfish reason.''

She got up and went to Josie's room. She couldn't really deal with Lizzie right now. She was really shaken by the bucket list she found and it kept popping in her mind every five minutes. Josie was getting ready to die…and she had no idea what to do. She wanted to run and never come back… She wanted to leave it all behind and try to be with someone who doesn't have death sentence hanging over their head…she wanted…but couldn't. She loved Josie too much to leave. She knew that she would never forgive herself if she left Josie knowing what is going on. She curled on the bed and hugged Josie's pillow. It smelled like her and it helped Penelope calm down a bit. Josie came to the room and got to the bed. She didn't say a word to Penelope, she just got into the bed and faced the other girl. They held hands and looked at each other. Josie stroked her face and hair and Penelope closed her eyes just to soak in the moment.

''What is it P? What is bothering you?''

''Aside from you getting ready to die?''

''I am not.''

''I found the list Jojo…''

''Death is in the cards for me… I may not die that day, but there is a chance…. I want to live these next six years to the fullest and I want them with you… I want to build a life with you Penelope… And I need to know if you are willing to do the same? Are you willing to spend next six years with me?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Are you willing to accept that we might not have more than that?''

Penelope's eyes were wet.

''I am scared of that moment…. I am honestly frightened that I might wake up in seven years with an empty side of the bed…''

''We both know that my side of the bed will never be empty… You will keep talking to me and telling me how your day went…Or what kids did.''

''Kids? As in plural?''

''Yes, I would love to have more than one…But one is ok too…''

''You really want children with me?''

''I do… You saw my bucket list…''

''I did…''

''So, where do we start from?''

''I vote for the part when you tell me you love me.''

''Ok… I am down with that…''

Josie pulled Penelope closer and they kissed.

''I love you Penelope Park.''

''I love you too Josette Saltzman.''

They kissed again…

''Jojo, I was thinking… When we get married… will we be Saltzman or Park family?''

''What do you want?''

''I don't know… What was on your mind Jojo?''

Penelope noticed how Josie blushed. She had a wild guess what would the answer be. She just wanted to hear Josie say it. But she was pretty sure where this might be going.

''I would love for you to be Mrs. Saltzman…''

''Because the school needs one more Saltzman…''

Josie laugher…

''I don't care what school needs… I need you…''

''I need you too Jojo…''

''So, when do we do it?''

''When do you want to?''

''I want to marry you right away…''

''Should we wait to turn eighteen…''

''That is two more years.''

''I know, but it doesn't stop us from being together.''

''I know, but I wanted to do it sooner.''

''Let's talk to your mom and dad… And my mom and dad…''

''What would your family say Penny?''

''That we are insane!''

''We are.''

''But I think that they will understand…once they know the entire story.''

''Do you want me to go with you to talk to them?''

''I don't know… I think it's the best for me to go alone… They are just few hours away by train…''

''Are you sure you want to do this?''

''I am… I want to marry you Josie… I don't want to waste a moment…If we have only six years I wat to live them with you like we have sixty six…''

Josie kissed her hair and smiled.

''Best thing Lizzie ever did was ditch that day… Showing you the school was still one of the best days of my life.''

''Mine too…''

''We should thank her. She brought us together.''

''Just don't say that to her. She will kill herself.''

''And that's the solution to our problem.''

''Stop it Penny…''

''Fine.''

They held on to each other and Josei looked at her.

''Want to talk to my mom and dad?''

''Want to show them the entire list?''

''Maybe not now.''

''Ok… Let's try to talk.''

They got up and went to the living room. Rick and Caroline were reading their books when they came.

''Mom, dad… We want to talk.''

They put their books down and Caroline smiled at them.

''Ok… We are listening.''

''We want to get married.''

''When you turn eighteen?''

''No, now.''

Rick was not sure about that.

''But…you are too young.''

''We are, but we also have time ticking away for us… Dad, if there was nothing limiting our time we would have waited to do it… But in this case… We must fit in entire life in these six years. If I die, I want to die with no regrets.''

''No! I don't agree. You are not getting married. It's ridiculious.''

He got up and went to his room. Girls sat sad on the sofa and Caroline gave them a very sad smile.

''Don't be angry at him.''

''Mom, he is acting…''

''Like parent who is scared of losing his child. It's not what you think Josie… If she says yes to you getting married, it's in his head equal to saying _I accept your death Josie_. He loves you so much and he thinks two of you are good fit… But letting you get married in his head is settling for death.''

''Mom, I can die… I know that it's something hanging over my head… and when the day of the merge happens, I want to know that I am walking into it knowing I lived those six years to the fullest.''

''And what do you say Penelope?''

''I understand where Dr. Saltzman is coming from, but I also want to marry her…but to me it's not accepting her death, it's forming new alliance. I want to be her wife and I want us to have life in these next six years. I want it all… Every dream to come true…so when the day comes…We are not broken by regrets and things we are sorry we never got to do.''

''It's crazy, but you do have a point….I will talk to Rick… Just give him some time.''

''Mom, time is pretty much only thing we don't have.''

With that Josie went to room and Penelope and Caroline stayed in silence.

''What do you really think about this Penelope?''

''I don't know… I am scared… I am frightened of one day not having her by my side. I want to build a life with your daughter. I love her enough to spent those six years with her waiting for the outcome. I hope we could find some solution that we can have more than six years. I'd rather spend sixty years married to her, but I will take what I get. I really love her Caroline…''

''I know.''

''I agree that we are very young… But the time is not on our side. Time is working against us.''

They looked at each other with the same thought… _Countdown is starting…_


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope was leaving the train station in Brussels and looking for her mother's driver. She sent Jonatan to pick her up since she was busy with meetings and some things she had to do for work. He would drive her to the house where Penelope was supposed to have lunch with her step farther. After her dad, Joseph Park died, her mother started dating another man. She never officially married him so she could use the perks of being a Park, but that man helped her raise Penelope. He was not part of the supernatural world and there were some thing that he didn't really understand, but he loved Penelope and loved her mother very much. He learned to live with their secret and magical abilities. They arrived to the house and David greeted her.

''Hello little one…''

''Hi David.''

''How are you?''

''I am doing ok… I am also glad to see you.''

''I missed you and mom.''

''I don't believe you… You are teenager… You are not supposed miss parents. You are supposed to enjoy life and not think of us.''

She hugged him and he noticed something was wrong.

''What is it?''

''A lot of things…''

''Someone broke your heart?''

''I am not sure.''

''O…ooohhh… Let's eat. I made you pasta with sea food and I might let you have glass of wine with me.''

''Behind mama's back?''

''Of course… What do you take me for?!''

''The best dad ever.''

Every time she called him dad his heart was full. Penelope knew he was not her father. Patricia Park, her mother, told her when she was five years old that her father's name was Jonatan and that he died. But Penelope never cared about that ''DNA'' part of the family. To her David was her dad because he loved her and took care of her and her mom. Her mom was ok with her calling him dad, David was over the Moon when she asked if she could call him dad, so everyone was happy. He took her hand and led her into the house. Table was already set and Penelope took her seat and waited for him to come with food. They started eating and he finally asked what was going on.

''I learned that there is huge chance for my girlfriend to die in next six years.''

''I am sorry honey… Is she sick?''

''No, it's magic related.''

''Can it be fixed somehow?''

''We don't know yet… Her mom and dad are looking into it.''

''And you came here to talk to your mom about it?''

''I came to talk to mom and see if she would let me marry her.''

David was not really into that idea.

''Penny, you are sixteen… Marriage is a serious thing.''

''I know…''

'' You are a kid…so is she.''

''But she will die and we don't want to waste any time.''

''Are you sure that marriage is the right thing?''

''I want to marry her… Only thing I ever wanted was to have family with her.''

''I am not sure it's a good idea, at sixteen. In few years, why not…I will support you no matter what, but I can't tell you what to do. It's something that you and your mom have to talk about. After all, she is the one giving her consent.''

''I know…But I want you to know your opinion matters to me.''

''Thank you honey.''

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about how he and her mom were doing in Belgium and what places did he go to since her mother works all the time. He talked about places where he ate and suggested her to visit them and try some waffles and things he loved. After they were done with lunch, maid cleared the table and they moved to the living room. He started the fire in the fireplace and they had wine in the chairs watching the fire. They spoke about Josie again and he told her that he is glad that they were back together. She told him how Josie came to find her in Paris and all. He was happy for her.

Around seven in the evening Penelope's mother came home. Patricia Park was not expecting Penelope's call and question if she could come and visit for a day or two. She was happy to see Penelope, but she was also worried what brought the need to come and see them. She believed Penelope was on some sort of mission in Paris. David greeted her and got up from the chair.

''I'll leave you to your magic related madness… See you later.''

He blew them kisses and left the room. Patricia took her daughter's hand and laced their fingers.

''What is it love?''

'' She knows about the merge.''

''Her parents told her?''

''Not really…''

''Baby? You didn't?''

''I did…''

''Penny… It was not your choice…''

''I had to wake her up a bit! She didn't take care of herself. I had to do something to get her to see herself.''

''Honey…''

''I love her mom. I need her to fight.''

''You can't force her to do it.''

''I know… And it's killing me.''

''She wants us to get married.''

Penelope expected her mother to say no or something along the line of that. She believed that Patricia Park would be against teen marriage for her daughter.

''And what do you want? Do you want to marry her?''

Penelope smiled.

''I do…''

There was moment of silence when Penelope waited for her mom to get crazy angry at her and tell her that she is insane for wanting to do something like that. She closed her eyes and waited for the wrath of an angry mother to start, but there was none. She just heard her exale…

''Ok… I guess that tomorrow I am not going to work, since we are picking the wedding dress…or outfit… I am still not really sure what your vision of this is.''

''We can check out the dresses too…''

''Thank you. I want to see you in a wedding dress...''

''But I already know what I want.''

''And what is it?''

''A jumpsuit with a cape.''

''Bold.''

''Sexy…''

Her mom smiled.

''Are you really sure you want this?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Ok… And ring… We must pick a ring for Josie…''

Penelope smiled at her mother. She was very excited. She never expected that from her.

''Do you have any idea?''

''No mom… I have no idea… I will know when I see the ring.''

''Good… And we will need wedding bands too.''

''You are enjoying this way too much. I am worried.''

''My only daughter is getting married… So, what do you expect me to do?''

''I don't know… I believed you would scream at me.''

Her mother smiled.

''Oh, there is part of me right now screaming at both of us… But I know that even without me saying yes, you will marry that girl. You are daughter of Patricia and Joshua Park... two stubborn mules… and you will have it your way no matter what.''

She was surprised her mom mentioned her dad. It was not happening often. She almost never spoke of him.

''What do you think he would say?''

''To stay away from the crazy Geminis.''

Penelope laughed…

''Too late for that.''

''I know…''

She smiled at Penelope and then got serious.

''He would be worried, he would tell you to think about it and in the end he would ask if it's ok for him to walk you down the aisle…because you are his baby girl.''

''Do you miss him?''

''Every day…David is a good man and he loves both of us…But your father was the love of my life…''

''Why you never married David?''

''Because I already have a husband… My bond to your dad is forever… Even if he is not here… I am still his wife…''

Penelope looked at the fire.

''And you are picking the same road… Only difference is that I had no idea he would die that soon and you are well aware that she might.''

''If you knew…?''

''I would have still married him… No questions asked.''

''I am scared mom.''

''I know baby…''

''I feel sometimes that I can't breathe without her.''

''And then you will learn to live with that pain and broken heart.''

''Did your pain ever stop?''

''No, but I learned to carry it inside of me. I am proud of my wounds and pain. I loved an incredible man and he left me with you. You are the combination of the best…and the worst of us… But to me you are constant reminder that part of him still lives and I get to love something new about him.''

Penelope jumped into her mother's lap and started sobbing.

''I am so scared…. I am paralyzed with fear… What do I do mom?''

''Love her baby… Love her every day you have and don't waste any time.''

Patricia Park held it together for her daughter but her heart was braking for her. She knew what pain she will live and she was not looking forward for that moment. She wished she could do something to save Josie and spare her daughter the pain she knew too well. She took Penelope's face in her hadns and gave her teary smile.

''Smile my love… Be happy… You will have the rest of your life for crying and being heartbroken…''

Penelope tried to smile.

''Now tell me, how do you feel about getting married here in the garden?''

''Under David's rose arch?''

''Yes… Why not? This is a beautiful garden love.''

''I will have to talk to Josie first.''

''Sure… Go to your room and call her. I am guessing she is waiting for the news.''

Penelope hugged her mother.

''I love you so much mom.''

''I love you too baby.''

Penelope went upstairs and called Josie. She was inpatient to hear her.

''Hey Jojo…''

''Hey Penny… How are things with your mom?''

''They are good… She suggested we get married here?''

''Really?''

''Yes, tomorrow we are going shopping.''

''What are you going to get?''

''A wedding outfit?''

''Outfit?''

''Well, I don't want to give too much… Maybe a dress, maybe a suit… and someone's rings are also in a mix.''

''Penny…''

''What?''

''A RING! I don't need too much. You don't know Patricia Park, honey, you are getting an engagement ring and a wedding band… Unless you want to get very angry mother in law.''

Josie laughed.

''We are really doing this?''

''Are you having second toughts?''

''No, not for a moment.''

''Then we are… I will send you my mom's number so she and Caroline can talk details… And I can't wait to see you and marry you.''

''Me too…''

''I miss you Jojo.''

''I miss you too Penny…''

''I will see with my mom if she can fly out here MG and Hope.''

''That would be nice.''

''I know.''

''I must go now. Lizzie is calling me. Mom and dad want to talk to us about something. They are weird…''

Penelope was scared now. She wished shew as in Paris with her.

''Call me Jojo.''

''I will… Love you P…''

''Love you too…''

They hung up and Penelope felt suddenly very sick. She was worried for Josie.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline and Rick were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to come. They were nervous and Josie noticed that.

''What is going on?''

''Your dad and I talked…and we decided to let you marry Penelope…''

Josie was surprised by that.

''After thinking for a moment, we realized we had no right to stop you from doing that. Both of us would give anything in the world for more time with Stefan and Joe…so it would be hypocritical to stop you from doing it. We just hope you really want to do that and that it's the right thing for you.''

After hearing Stefan's name and her mom's name Josie's eyes were wet. She was close to crying and she tried to prevent that.

''Thank you mom and dad…''

Alaric stood up and hugged her.

''I only want you to be happy… And if that wedding will make you happy, than let's do it. Emma is sending a special delivery to you tomorrow. It will arrive early. She had some witches coming here and they will bring it to you.''

''What is it?''

''Be patient my love… I think you will love it…''

''I spoke to Penelope. Her mom is asking if we could get married in their garden. She says it's beautiful place and Penelope loves it too.''

''Baby, it's your wedding… You can marry anywhere.''

''Thank you mom.''

"So tomorrow morning, we have to go and finish the paperwork…''

''Ok love … We'll do it.''

The rest of the evening was spent in wedding talk. Penelope's mom skyped them so, four of them talked wedding stuff… Penelope and Josie sat and let their mothers talk and they were just staring at one another and adding comments when needed. Rick was watching them and his heart was breaking… He knew it would brake some more tomorrow with the special delivery but he was doing this for Josie.

In the morning both sets of mothers and daughters went to finish the paperwork for the wedding. Josie and Caroline went to get Penelope her ring since Penelope hinted she will be doing the same with her mom. When Josie wanted to pick dresses, Caroline made million excuses why it's not a good idea at the moment. She promised that they would be going tomorrow.

Rick was home alone when one of Emma's friends arrived with the box.

''Thank you Anna.''

''You are welcome Dr. Saltzman.. Good luck…''

''I will need it.''

Penelope and her mom finished necessary paperwork and went shopping for her jumpsuit. She found one she loved and it looked as it was made for her. Lady from the shop got her white shoes too and a hair comb with tiny stones and pearls shaped as flowers. She put it in Penelope's side puff and it looked very elegant. She looked beautiful and her mother's eyes were tearful.

''Mom…''

''You are gorgeus.''

''Thank you.''

They got the suit for Penelope along with shoes and comb. She was ready to marry her Jojo. Picking a ring was a task she had no idea she would finis that fast. She saw a ring she fell in love right away. It was roes gold with three emerald cut diamonds. Diamond in the center was pink and the rest of the band was filled with small brilliants. It was very expensive, but Penelope's mother told her it's once in a life time ring. She picked the wedding band made of rose gold with small brilliants around it. It was breathtaking when she put it together on her finger. She could only imagine it on Josie's.

'' I love it.''

''Will she?''

''Yes, mom… She will really love it.''

''Good… Let's go home.''

Caroline wanted Josie's and Penelope's day to be perfect so she choose to take Josie to a very expensive jewelry shop. They came to one of the clearks and she offered them her help.

''What can I do for you ladies?''

Josie spoke first.

''I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.''

Shop assistant was surprised to hear that. She believed Josie was too young for it.

''Oh, and what did you have in mind?''

''White gold, emerald cut black diamond. And a wedding band to match…''

Both women were surprised how Josie knew what she wanted right away…

Josie found the ring she loved right away and the price was not bad at all. She could picture Penelope with that ring and she smiled thinking about it… Penelope…her soon to be wife.

Shop owner came to see if everything was ok with them and saw the rings Josie picked.

''You picked beautiful set.''

''It's for my girlfriend.''

''You are very young.''

''We are but…''

He smiled at her.

''Do you know what is the meaning behind black diamonds?''

''Wearing a black diamond ring symbolizes eternal commitment as well as strength and power.''

''Just like Penelope… Then it's the right fit.''

''Penelope is a beautiful name… My wife's name is Penelope too…''

''She must be special.''

''Oh, you have no idea.''

''Thank you for the story about the diamond.''

''Good luck and may you have nice and long marriage.''

Josie's face got serious again.

''That is what we wish for too.''

''Good luck.''

They went home and when they got in, huge box was on the lifing room table.

''Dad, what is this?''

''It's something I wanted you to have…''

Josie noticed how nervous he is.

''You had a very brief chance to meet your mother…. And…it didn't really end well…But I noticed how much you craved to know about her and how stupid I was for never speaking about her… Joe is a very painful topic for me… I loved her and lost her in such a painful way…that I believed not talking about her would ease the pain… But it never did… So… This is my way of letting you have he in your wedding… You are so much like her…that it's scary sometimes.''

''Dad?''

''Open the box baby…''

She opened the box and found Joe's wedding dress… Emma made sure to make bloodstain and knife hole disappear. Now Josie had her mother's dress in a perfect state.

''Dad, is this…?''

''Her dress…''

She took it and the wail and turned to Lizze.

''Will you help me try it on?''

''Ok…''

They went to the room and Josie started stripping.

''I thought you wanted you own dress…''

''I did… I had no idea dad will bring mom's dress…''

''Will you really use it?''

''I don't know Lizzie… I have to see how I look in it.''

Dress fit her like glove. She looked amazing in it. She walked in the living room and Rick broke down crying.

''Dad?''

''Your mother was a vision in it…but you… I wish she could see you Josie… She would be so proud of you love.''

Now Josie was crying too. She got into her dad's arms and cried too.

''I wish she was here too… I really grew to love her in those few hours we had… I finally met her and…we are so much alike.''

''Yes, you are pretty much like her…''

''I love it dad… Thank you for the dress..''

''It's yours love…''

Ge got his hand into his pocket and took out pair of pearl earrings.

''They belonged to my mother. She had them on her wedding day… So, I give them to you now for your wedding day.''

''I love them dad.''

She put them on and Rick took pictures of her. He sent them to Emma and she was really glad Josie loved the dress. She knew she bonded with Joe that day and she was happy for Josie to have part of her mom there too.

Their crying was interrupted by Penelope's call.

''Hey Jojo…''

''Hey babe…''

''How are you?''

''I am in my dress..''

''You are?''

''Yes…. Dad got me mom's dress…''

''Caroline had beautiful dress…''

''She did… But he got me Joe's dress..''

Penelope didn't expect that. She was glad for Josie to have something of hers that day.

''Wow! I had no idea he had the dress…''

''Me neither… But it's amazing… It fits me like glove.''

''I can't wait to see you in it.''

''Me too…''

''I called for another reason…''

''Ok…''

''Hope and MG arrive tomorrow and my mom talked to your mom and we are expecting you tomorrow too… And we can get married day after tomorrow. David, my stepdad got entire garden ready.''

''I can't wait to see you P.''

''I miss you too love.''

''In two days I will be Mrs. Saltzman.''

''Yes, you will… Enjoy your last days as Park…''

Penelope smiled.

''See you not that soon…''

''Be patient Penny…''

''I wish it was already tomorrow.''

''I wish too.''


	5. Chapter 5

Driver got Hope and MG to Penelope's house and they were very excited to see their friend. Hope was first out of the car and Penelope hugged her.

''How are you Penelope?''

''I am ok… You?''

''Shocked… Few days ago you were gone from school and now you are about to marry Josie. How did that happen?''

''We'll talk.''

Hope sensed that something was not really ok. MG was next and her hugged Penelope pretty tight.

''How are you Penny?''

''I am ok… How are you?''

''I am very excited. It's so cool two of you are getting married. At first it was a surprise, but we all knew you can't stay away from one another.''

''That's us. What can I say?''

MG and David went to the garden so he can help with some final details and that left Hope and Penelope alone.

''Spill Park!''

''What?''

''For someone who is about to get married to the person they say is the love of their life, you look like someone about to marry Lizzie Saltzman?''

Penelope had to laugh at that.

''Hope, where do you even get those comments from?''

''Don't change the subject… What is happening?''

''Have you ever heard of something called The Merge?''

''No…''

Penelope explained to Hope everything and soon the other girl also looked like she is about to marry Lizzie Saltzman.

''Are you serious?''

''Yes.''

''I had no idea.''

''They just learned too.''

''How?''

''I hinted it to Josie before I left….and they told Lizzie few days ago when she and Dr. Saltzman got to Paris.''

''I found Josie's bucket list. It broke my heart.''

''What is on it?''

''To tell me that she loves me, to create memories for me to have them when she is gone…to travel…us getting married.''

Hope was close to crying.

''She is saying good bye?''

''Yes, she is… She wants to live this six years to the fullest so she can die knowing she lived all this time to the fullest.''

''I am so sorry Penelope… I had no idea.''

''I know…''

''What are you going to do?''

''Live those six years with her to the fullest…hoping I might get a chance for sixty six more.''

Hope gave her a very sad smile.

''You really love her?''

''I do… I love her so much.''

''Ok, let's then play the game with the cards we got… Live it to the fullest my friend and then when the time comes, we will deal with it.''

Penelope's mom entered the room.

''Love, Caroline just called. They are close to the house. They will be here any minute.''

''Ok. We'll be down in a sec mom.''

''Ok… It's nice of you and MG to come and support the girls.''

''Ms. Park… We are the Avengers squad… We support each other.''

Penelope couldn't believe what Hope just said. Her mom was not into super heroes movies and things. She had no idea who they were and what was Hope talking about.

''That's nice… Whatever it means.''

She left the room and Penelope took a deep breath.

''Off we go.''

''Hey, don't lose hope.''

''Says Hope Michaelson.''

''I do have positive moments…''

''Yes, you do… Every few years.''

''Maybe this is one of them.?''

''We'll see…''

Patricia and David went outside of the house to greet the Saltzman family. David was so excited about everything. She sort of put his disagreement behind when he talked to Patricia and since then he has been very supportive and helpful. Penelope had few doubts that her mom spelled him to be like that. They got out of the car and each of them had their own impression. Josie only saw Penelope. Caroline loved the garden, Lizzie became aware how much money Park family actually has and Alaric was fascinated by the house Park family lived in. It was one of those old and very expensive houses in Belgium. He was sure he even saw it in one of those shows that deal with old houses restauration.

''You have lovely house Mrs. Park.''

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman…. It was my husband's family's most precious possession. It was in the family since late 17th century… It was redone few times, but each time it was done in a way to keep it looking the most authentic possible.''

''I love it.''

Josie climber small line of stairs and got to Penelope.

''Hey P…''

''Hey Jojo…''

She hugged her and they kissed.

''I missed you so much.''

''I missed you too.''

Service came out to help them unpack and take things to their room.

''How will we all fit here P?''

''We have sixteen bedrooms Jojo… I think we will fit just fine.''

''Sixteen?''

''Yes… You heard right.''

''Oh, the modest life of the Park family.''

''Hey it's not too late for you to be Mrs. Park… My mom has it good since she did it.''

''I am not marrying you for the money… I never knew you had money...''

Penelope gave her a look. Josie knew Penelope had money, just never imagined how much money.

''Ok, I never imagined you had this much.''

Penelope smiled at her.

''I know Jojo…''

Josie leaned and pressed her forehead to Penelope's.

'' We are getting married tomorrow. It's still so unreal to me.''

''I am still not sure it's happening. It's so unreal to me.''

Josie grew serious.

''If you are not sure… you can back off. I am not going to be angry or blame you… I know it's too much…''

Penelope put her finger on Josie's lips.

''I am going to marry you tomorrow… And we are going to have an amazing life together. You and me baby… We will make the most of it.. And when the time comes… You will fight for yourself and we will see what happens… But until that day… We live our life to the fullest.''

''I love you…''

They kissed again and that kiss was interrupted by Hope and MG.

''We get it! You are disgusting and in love, but can we get some love form you Jo? After all we flew here for million hours.''

She smiled at them and went to hug them too. She missed them.

''You got us worried when you left. We were out of our minds until Hope did the spell to find you.''

''I am sorry… But I had…''

Then she looked at Penelope and smiled.

''…unfinished business that couldn't wait.''

Penelope saw a big box being carried out of the car. It looked old but well taken care of. She was sure it was Josie's dress. She felt familiar pain in her chest and tried to fake a smile. Caroline and Patricia were determined that the girls don't spend the night together. They wanted to at least respect some customs. They could spend time together before going to sleep, but they were sleeping in the separate rooms. Josie was supposed to sleep with Lizzie and it was their last night together before Josei is married. Lizzie was sad she was getting married. She felt like Penelope was really winning and stealing her sister away from her. She hated this merge thing and all about it. She was resting on her bed when Josie got into the room. She came to get a sweater since she was getting a bit cold.

''Why are you here? Everyone is out?''

''I needed few minute alone… I am sleepy…''

''Ok… Rest then. Dinner will be in an hour.''

''ok..''

When Josie got down she took a seat beside Penelope and they held hands. Mrs. Park started talking to Caroline about dinner tonight.

''We could all dress up and I think it's the perfect time for you to exchange your engagement rings.''

Josei didn't even think of that. She was already in the next day becoming Penelope's wife.

''I thought we would do it during the wedding.''

'"Wedding is for the wedding ring…''

''Ok. Tonight it is.''

Hope smiled at them.

''So you have the rings?''

''Yes, we do. ''

Penelope looked at her mom.

''Mom, I think it's maybe for the best to let us do it…in private… I want a moment alone with Josie when I give her the ring.''

Penelope's mom was a bit disappointed, but she understood.

''We will get married in front of you tomorrow… But there are some things I want to say in private… Please mom, let us have a moment just for ourselves.''

''Ok… Then you do your thing and we will have diner here.''

''Thank you.''

Josie was a bit confused.

''Should I still dress up?''

''You can…''

''Oh, ok.''

They went to their rooms to get ready. Penelope was very nervous. For some reason her hands were ice cold and shaking like crazy. She picked the emerald green dress and same color shoes and she put on emerald earrings her dad got for her mom on their anniversary. Patricia would sometimes let her use them, but she always had to return them to her safe in the bedroom. She wanted part of her dad to be there when she gives the ring to Josie. She looked much older and very elegant. Dress was a bit under her knees and skirt was a fuller one. She looked like lady from the fashion catalogue from the fifties. Top of the dress had long sleeves and V cut. Just the tip of her shoulders was exposed and she was breathtaking. Josie was in the baby pink dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was in a very neat bun and she had high heel shoes. Penelope's heels were much higher and Lizzie noticed right away that they were Louboutin shoes. Driver was waiting for them and Penelope told him to take them to the center of the city. They rode in silence just stealing glances and smiling to one another. They got out of the car and took a walk. Josie really loved city center. She kept telling Penelope how enchanted with the city she was. Penelope agreed. She did spend most of her childhood here and she loved the city. It was the place her dad was born at, so she felt special connection to it. They went for dinner to Le Marmiton. It was Penelope's favorite place to eat and her mom was sick of how much Penelope loved that place. Josie was a bit lost with all that was on menu, so she let Penelope order for them knowing what Josie loves to eat. She learned in France that some food sounds strange but has amazing taste. Penelope and Josie both loved sea food, so she could go no wrong with starters and main courses with shrimp, calamari and things like that. She even got Josie to try some nice red wine. She placed her order in perfect French and Josie was even more fascinated by her. She had no idea she spoke that well. She heard that Penelope was fluent in few languages, but had no idea what they were or how many of them she spoke. She did use magic to get their waiter to bring her bottle of favorite red.

''Penny, we will get drunk!''

''It's our bachelorette/ engagement/ rehearsal dinner party… We have every right.''

Their food arrived and Josie couldn't wait to try what Penelope choose for her. They were served their drink too and Penelope picked her glass up.

''To you my love… To my amazing wife to be and to an exciting and epic journey ahead of us!''

Josie picked her glass and smiled, trying to fight her tears.

''To you Penny… To my greatest love… You have no idea how much I love you and how much I am grateful to… I don't know who or what that got you in my school and my life…''

''Oh, that's easy… My mom… She is the one that forced me to go to your school. I didn't want to.''

They laughed a bit…

''Ok… Thank you Patricia Part for forcing your daughter to come to my school… And thank you Lizzie for bailing the tour.''

Josie loved Penelope's pick of wine and food. She really enjoyed it all. She was happy they had some time alone. They talked about some simple and casual things, but that's what Josie enjoyed the most. Perfection of the moment and closeness they shared with stolen glances or touches.

''You have no idea how happy you make me Penelope.''

''I f it's just a fraction of how happy I am, then I have pretty good idea.''

After they were done with the cake Penelope had one more place for them to go to. Josie was surprised that Penelope didn't get the ring out at the restaurant, but she knew that it will end up on her finger soon. They were back in the car and driving to Penelope's house. Now Josie felt a little let down. She really expected a ring by this time. Penelope's driver stopped near the small park. They got out of the car and Penelope took her to the swings. They sat down and Penelope took her hand.

''This is where my dad used to take me when I was really little… I have very few memories of him, but most of what I have are from this place.''

''When did he die?''

''I was a bit over four years old.''

''I am sorry…''

''I had the best substitute for a father in David. He is really something special and I love him so much… But…''

''You miss your real father.''

''Yeah…''

''I feel the same about Caroline and Joe…''

''And since it is the place where I made some of the most precious memories, that's why we are here for this too…''

Penelope got off the swing and got the ring out of her coat pocket. She got down on one knee and opened the box.

''Josette Saltzman, will you do me the honor of making me your wife and the person who annoys you the most and pushes your limits just to show you how much you can?''

''Yes! I will make you my wife! It will be my honor P…''

She got the ring out of the box and placed on Josie's finger. It was perfect fit for her. Josie loved how powerful and delicate ring looked at the same time.

''Baby, it's so beautiful.''

''I saw it and said to my mom that I can't imagine you with any other ring. It was something that pulled me to it.''

''I love it…''

Josie got Penelope's ring from the box and opened it.

''You left me speechless and I have no idea what to say. There were million things I wanted to say to you when I put this ring on your finger…but now my mind is blank… Don't worry, I've written my wows so we are safe for tomorrow.''

That made Penelope smile. She knew Josie was such a sap so she had to write down what she wanted to say.

''What I can think of now is…''

She started crying.

''I love you Penelope… I love you so much and I am sorry for dragging you into my crazy family drama I didn't even know existed. You have no idea how much I love you and how much it's killing me that we have this…potential expiration date over my head… But I want you to know this… I will love you until the end of time… Regardless of where I am… I will love you forever Penny… You are my past, my present and future… Even if I can't be physically beside you… I will always be there and love you like the first day….''

They both cried now.

''I better put this ring on your finger before I miss the finger from crying so much and my vison being clouded from tears.''

Penelope smiled at her. She put the ring on Penelope's finger and Penelope loved it. She was in love with her ring.

''It's perfect baby…''

''Just like you… Shop owner has a wife named Penelope and he told me the story about the black diamond in the wedding and engagement rings…''

''What is it?''

''It represent faithfulness, love, purity, innocence, and relationships filled with love. ...Wearing a black diamond ring symbolizes eternal commitment as well as strength and power. In few words…all that you are Penelope…''

She kissed Josie and it turned into a very heated make out session…

''I want you Jojo…''

''Now?''

''Always…''

''But we are in the park…''

''If we find a nice place you definitely will be…''

Josie blushed… No matter how much times they had sex and all, Penelope could still make her blush and feel so many different things. She loved making love to Penelope and their quickies. But Josie was never that bold as Penelope was.

''We can cast a spell Jojo…''

''No magic in public…''

''Then what do you suggest? They will not let us sleep together.''

''Well, we have our wedding night…''

''You want to wait?''

''No… But we should.''

'"Says who?''

''It's what you do P.''

''No, that's what others do.''

''Penelope…Some rules…''

''Are there to be broken…''

She was kissing Josie and bighting her neck in a way that Josie would give her anything she asks for at that moment.

''There is a small hotel close to this park.''

''Penelope… Let's wait.''

''Why would we?''

''Because our mothers would find us if they even have the smallest idea what we might be doing.''

She moved away from Josie and pouted.

''You are a party pooper.''

''I love you too babe.''

They got back to the car and Penelope was still pouting.

''You can't be serious?!''

''What?''

''Penny…''

''No! Move to your side of the car.''

Josie started laughing.

''I can't believe you… But I must say that you are the cutest.''

They arrived home and Penelope got into the house and went upstairs. Everyone was in the living room chatting and having few drinks. Patricia and Caroline were surmised to see Penelope pout and go upstairs.

''What's up with her?''

''You better not ask?''

''Should I go to her?''

''No, Mrs. Park… I will…in a minute.''

Caroline took her hand to see the ring.

''Baby, it's gorgeous.''

''It is…''

Lizzie came too… She was surprised by it.

''Who picked the ring?''

Mrs. Park smiled proudly…

''Penelope did… I was rooting for a different one but she picked that ring and said it would look amazing on Josie.''

She smiled at Patricia.

''I better go upstairs…''

'"What happened?''

''She didn't get what she wanted and now she is being a pain.''

''What did she want?''

''I better skip the answer and see if she even wants to marry me tomorrow.''

They all laughed until they understood what was the argument about.

''NO! You are not going to my daughter's room.''

Josie was surprised by that.

''She will get away with it…because you are not really against her idea. You are teenagers… You can't be trusted in a locked room.''

Josie blushed.

Caroline was looking at her daughter.

''You want to spend the night with her?''

''I want to spend the night with Lizzie… But I want to be with Penelope… I missed her.''

She looked at Josie blushing and smirked.

''Go! But you have to be in bed with Lizzie by 2 AM! If you are not… I will be dragging you out of there.''

She smiled, took off her shoes and sprinted to Penelope's room. Patricia watched her and smiled.

''God! I am glad I will never be that way again.''

Lizzie was confused.

''That way?''

''Hormone controlled idiot.''

Caroline smiled.

''There is fun in being seventeen forever.''

''No! Never again! God, how in love was I with Penelope's father at the time… He was my drug. My mom wanted to kill me how stupid things I did with him and for him. When we got married, I believed the world was mine. Joshua was my life.''

Lizzie looked at Penelope's mom confused. She believed David was her husband and Penelope's dad.

''David is not her dad?''

''He is her dad… But my late husband was the father. He died when she was a bit over four. She has very few memories of him and I am sorry they didn't have much time…''

''What happened?''

''His brother killed him… For the leading position in the coven.''

''Is he in charge of the coven now?''

''No… He is dead too..''

''What happened to him?''

''He died in an accident.''

''What?''

''He accidently died from my black magic spell... More wine?''

She went inside to the living room and Lizzie just looked at Caroline.

''She killed the man?''

''I believe she had her own reasons.''

''Mom…''

''Lizzie… life is…complicated.''

Josie got into Penelope's room and she didn't see her there. Her dress, shoes and the rest of the clothes was on the chair and then she heard the water from the shower. She took off her clothes and took a breath.

''She is brat...''

She got into the bathroom and opened the shower door. She got in and closed them. Penelope knew she was there but pretended she doesn't notice her. Josie put her hands around her stomach and whispered in her ear.

''You love to make me blush and get me in weird situations… Our moms were grilling me on what happened and what made you pout.''

''And what did you tell them?''

''That you are pain in the ass… And that I want that ass…''

''In those words.''

''Not really…''

Penelope smirked.

''Always the good girl…''

Josie turned her and pushed her against the wall

''Always the bad girl…''

There was huge grin on Penelope's face.

''I told you long time ago that this world needs balance… Good and bad girl, selfless and selfish…''

Josie kissed her…

''You just had to stop talking… We don't really have much time…''

''Lead the way Miss Saltzman….''

Josie helped Penelope dry and took her to bed. They had about an hour before she had to leave to be with Lizzie and they took advantage of that time. Josie was too lazy to get dressed again, so she just put on one of Penelope's robes. Penelope was in her nightgown and she was walking Josie out of her soon. It was two minutes to 2AM. She saw Caroline in the hallway standing and waiting for her to go to Lizzie's and hers room.

''I love you…''

''I love you too…''

''I can't wait for tomorrow.''

''It's today babe.''

''I don't think I will be able to sleep…''

''Do the spell…''

''Penny…''

''Yes…''

Josie smirked and whispered.

''Enjoy last hours of being Park…''

She kissed her for the last time since she heard her mother calling her and left. Tomorrow at this time… they would be married and no mother sending her to bed will be standing between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope woke up to her mother bringing her food.

''Good morning love.''

''Good morning mom.''

''How are you?''

''Excited.''

''I bet you are…''

She put the tray in Penelope's lap and took a seat on her bed.

''After you are done, come to my office. We have to have very important talk with Josie and her family.''

''What is going on?''

''Nothing… Just be there.''

Penelope finished eating and got dressed. When she got down, everyone was in the office.

''What is this all about mom?''

''Honey, Caroline mentioned that you want to have kids and that you are thinking of taking Josie's last name… My recommendation is that you stick to Park.''

''Mom… I want to take her name..''

''Penelope, be smart!''

''Mom!''

''NO! Listen to me… I have nothing against Josie's name… But when you have kids… Imagine having twins… if they are Saltzman, they belong to the Gemini coven…and do you want to relive with your kids what you are living now with Josie? You want to die knowing that you might lose your partner. Ask Alaric and Caroline how are they feeling knowing that they might lose a daughter? And what do they think about kids being alive and Park…''

Penelope looked at Josie's parents. They had immense sadness in their eyes.

'' If they are Park, they belong to your coven Penelope and they don't have to die… Just think about it…''

Josie saw the logic in the way Penelope's mom was thinking. She turned to Penelope and took her hands.

''She is right… Do it for the kids… I will take your name today….''

''But Jojo…''

''I would love nothing more than to marry you and for you to be Mrs. Saltzman, but this is bigger than us… This is about the family we might have. Stay Park…and our family will be safe from my coven.''

''Are you sure Josie?''

''Penelope, there is nothing more important than out kids and you… If Park name can give them safety and protection Lizzie and I never got the chance to have, then we'll all be Park.''

''Ok… It's for them.''

''Thank you Penny. It's for the best.''

''But we…''

''Hey… We can always call you Mrs. Saltzman… But it matters that in the coven books we are Park…''

''Ok…''

Lizzie looked at them a bit upset.

''So, that means that if we were under Forbs name we would have avoided this?''

Josie wondered the same. Penelope lowered her gaze and shook her head.

''No, it would be the same for you… Your mother… biological mother was part of the Gemini coven and she was killed in front of the members of the coven who implanted two of you in Caroline… So, they knew whose kids you were… And your dad is human, so there is no coven behind him and your mom is a vampire…also no coven…. So, two of you were screwed in any scenario. My dad still has people who are devoted to him and no one would ever doubt that my children are not part of the coven… If they see me pregnant and all… They are from our coven…ant your coven is pretty small now…after Kai did what he did to many members.''

Mrs. Park got up from her chair.

''Now girls, go to your rooms it's time to start getting ready… In few hours, we have wedding to celebrate… You are free to go.''

Penelope managed to get Josie for a moment. Caroline turned and gave them a look.

''I need her just for a minute…If you want, we can keep the door opened.''

''Fine, but just a minute.''

Penelope took Josie to the window seat and got her to sit with her.

''I will ask this now because we are alone… Are you sure you are ok with taking my name…? You can keep yours or I can take yours… Who gives a damn!"

''Penelope… We want a family… That means protecting them best way we know how… I don't care what my last name is if I am married to you… Is that clear?''

''Yes, it is.''

''Good… I love you and I want to marry you… I don't care about anything else. Having your name will not change what we feel for each other… It will just help the case later.''

''Ok…''

They shared a kiss and Josei smiled at her.

''We better go before one of our moms comes for us….''

''Yes, you are right…''

''I love you Penny…''

''I love you too..''

They climbed the stairs together and separated when they reached the top. Penelope let go of her hand and smiled at her.

''See you in the garden my love.''

''See you P.''

Lizzie was getting her hair done by their mother and chatting with her when Josie got in.

''Look who joined us…''

Caroline smiled at her.

''How are you baby?''

''I am good… I am very good… ''

After she was done with Lizzie, it was Josie's turn. Josie's make up was elegant and very light. She didn't' want her to look like some other person. She wanted Josie to look like herself, but a bit more elegant. She gathered her hair in a nice bun and put the veil in. Now it was time for the dress. Josie was so nervous about being in her mother's dress. She watched the box entire time Caroline was doing her hair and makeup. And now it was time to put it on. Caroline helped her and zipped her up.

''How do you feel love?''

''I am sad she is not here.''

''I know…''

''I am sorry mom… I didn't mean to hurt you.''

Caroline took her hand and got her to sit on the bed.

''Honey, you can't hurt me by missing Joe… She was an amazing woman and I am so honored I got to carry her babies… I am your mother… I gave birth to you and raised you…but she is also your mom… You are her DNA…and that counts for something… Each big step in your life, she was on my mind and I spent hours ''talking'' to her. I love you so much… You and Lizzie are my babies, but I can't deny that she is also part of who you are…Especially you Josie… You are so much like her… And I am so sorry you only got few hours with her. Your dad should talk more about her… She was an amazing woman and we all loved her.''

There was a knock on the door. Caroline opened and it was another surprise for Josie. Caroline invited Elena and Bonnie to come. Damon was with Rick at the bar, Caroline had no doubt about that. They entered the room and there was no dry eye between three old friends. Elena came to her and smiled.

''God, you do look like her.''

''My mom?''

''Yes.''

''You knew my mom?''

''Yes, I worked for her when I was a student.''

Josie smiled.

''What was she like?''

''Incredible… We were so lucky to have her as our mentor and all.''

Alaric and Damon were standing at the bar having their bourbon.

''So, she is getting married… Little Josie is getting married.''

''Don't…''

''What?''

''If thigs were different… I would have never allowed her to do it.''

''Oh, Rick… If things were different…maybe we would have never met eachother and lived what we lived.''

''I would gladly erise many years of my life…''

''Even Jo?''

''Never her.''

''Then, it's how things should have been.''

''I can't believe I must face potential death of my girls.''

''We are all working to solve that Merge thing… We are here for you.''

''What if we fail…''

'"We are still here for you…''

''I am scared.''

''I know…''

''I gave her Jo's dress…''

Damon didn't say anything. He let Rick speak.

''She wanted part of her mother today.''

''I am here for you Rick…No matter what… You know that.''

He gave Damon a very sad smile.

''I know…''

Penelope was in her room and she was almost ready. One of the maids was finishing her hair and her mother placed the comb at its place.

''You look amazing my love.''

''Thank you mom.''

''Nervous?''

''Scared.''

''Why?''

''I don't know… I feel like countdown is starting.''

''You have to stop thinking like that. You have to think about here and now.''

David came to Penelope's room and smiled at her.

''You are stunning.''

''Thank you.''

''Honey, go downstairs… It's almost time.''

He kissed Patricia's cheek and she left. Penelope was giving last look to how she looked and she picked up her flowers.

''Are you ready honey?''

''Yes… I am.''

They left the room and he offered his arm to her.

''Let's get married!''

She smiled at him.

''Yes, let's do it.''

She got out to the garden and all eyes were on her. She was the first bride to come down. David walked her to the flower arch and took his place beside her mother. She smiled at them and blew them a kiss. She heard Elena whisper to Caroline that she looked hot and Caroline just rolled her eyes at her friend. Penelope gave her flowers to Hope and turned to wait for Josie to come. Few moments later she walked into garden and Penelope was mesmerized with how she looked. For a moment she forgot about all the bad things hanging in the air for them and she just focused on being in the moment… Living in the moment when she was about to marry Josie and have time of her life today… Josie got to the arch and gave her flowers to Lizzie. She and Penelope took each other's hands and just looked at one another with pure love, admiration and hope for better future. After clerk finished his part of speech, it was time for the girls to exchange rings and vows. Josie was first.

''Penny… After all the arguing, me screaming that I hate you and all the other things that took place... after that event…''

There were some giggles in the back that got them to smile too

''It was only natural that we end up at this moment…getting married.''

That got everyone laughing.

'' We were never easy… We were never boring… We always had something to fight for and about... but now I learned to appreciate that. In our worst moments when I believed we were done and all went to hell…you never lost faith in us and me. Loving you and being loved by you is a blessing and a curse at the same time. You are like lingering cough… You show up out of nowhere, you don't let go until you decide it's time and there is no way to get rid of you… You drive me crazy… In so many ways that are not good…But I love you… And I hope I will get a chance to love you for many more years… And that we have a lot of time ahead of us to get on each other's nerves, argue about some stupid things and love like crazy… My life is better palace because I was blessed and cursed to love you and be loved by you… That is why I promise to you on this day that I will love you until the end of world…and even when my time comes, I will love you. You are it for me… Until this day, you were someone I love… my person, my support, my rock… Now you are all that and so much more… From this day on…you are my wife… And I can't wait to repeat that word to you and the world… MY WIFE…. Penelope Park… you are my world.''

She wiped her eyes and put Penelope's ring over her engagement ring. Now it was Penelope's turn.

''Loving you, Josette Saltzman has been one of the biggest challenges in my life. You are so special, beautiful inside and out and I can't imagine the day that I will stop loving you. One of my biggest dreams is growing old with you and getting on your nerves in some supernatural nursing home… I promise to be your wife, your partner and your support… I love you so much and I can't wait to be married to you for as long as I live… You are my first, my last and my everything… I love you Jojo… I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart… and I will love you when I am gray and old and start forgetting things… I know that you are someone who will never be erased from my heart… No matter where we are… I am yours…until the day I die.''

She placed the ring on Josie's hand and they were declared married. They were about to kiss when Penelope pulled back.

''Lingering cough? Really? That is in your vows?''

''Do you really want to discuss it now?''

''No, but we will…later.''

''And so the marriage begins Ms. Park…''

''Shut up Jojo and kiss me.''

''As you wish…wife.''

Penelope had huge grin on her face… _Wife… Josie was her wife_. They kissed and everyone cheered. Penelope broke the kiss and leaned her forehead to Josie's. They both whispered to each other _I love you _and turned to their guests. First to congratulate them were their parents and Lizzie. She was not really into Josie being married to Penelope, but she finally realized how much that meant to her sister. She even hugged Penelope that came to the other girl as a surprise.

''Take care of Josie…''

''I will.''

After they were done with everyone wishing them good life and long marriage it was time to get into the house for the reception. Penelope's mom got the best food for this occasion and it was time to enjoy it. They got in and took their place at the center of the table. Soon they were served and even they were allowed to have a few drinks. Josie and Penelope looked at one another and smiled. They were married… They made it… One more thing to be crossed from the list. They were talking about something when they heard Alaric asking for a moment. He gave nice speech wishing them all the luck and amazing life together. He also told few stories about Penelope and Josie that made many people laugh and even two of them. He mentioned some of the situations that were painful for them, but now they were passed it and married… They were where they were supposed to be. After him David spoke of Penelope and it also didn't leave a dry eye in the room. Girls were lucky to have two of them. After that it was time for the first dance. Josie and Penelope danced to the song Josie picked. It was played at one of their early dates and they loved it. From that day it was their song. Josie still couldn't believe they were married.

''Pinch me…''

''Here? In front of everyone?''

Josie laughed…

''I still can't believe we are married.''

''Yes, we are.. You are my wife…''

''I am… Yours…Only yours. Mrs. Josette Park…''

They both laughed…

''It sounds so grown up…and like someone I don't know… ''

''I know… I am not used to my name either.''

Penelope kissed her and pulled her even closer.

''I love you so much Jojo…''

''I love you to… wife….''


	7. Chapter 7

Song and dance ended and it was time for brides to retire. But before that there was one more thing, they choose to give small speech to their guests. Josie was first to speak. She held Penelope's hand and had huge smile on her face.

''Friends and family. I want to thank you all for being here and making this day possible for us. I can't describe to you how happy I am that I finally have a chance to call this one my wife. I want to take my mom and dad and tell them that I understand that it's not easy for them. With this Merge hanging over our heads, none of us can relax and enjoy life to the fullest. Hell, because of that merge I am married at sixteen and my dad didn't try to chaise away Penelope with shotgun or some other weapon he possesses somewhere at school.''

They all laughed at that comment.

''So, there is one good side of all this… Without knowing I might die in a few years, I would have never dared to go and look for her and I would have never faced my feelings. So, I am happy I get the chance to live my dream and be your wife Penelope Park. Maybe we will not have the time we wanted, but I know we will have the best of it.''

There was no dry eyes now.

''I love you so much and I am so happy I get to call you mine that I don't mind dying…because I know I lived my one true love and I had that love back. You are all I ever wanted and more than I expected you would ever be. I want to thank you for loving me and being there for me when no one was. I want to thank you for teaching me how to love and how to give myself to someone. Until I met you, I never believed in angels… And then you came…and saved me from myself. I love you so much…''

Penelope kissed her and wiped her tears away.

''Wow! What can I say after speech my wife just gave?! Just a moment ago, I had enough things to say that would get me to talk for hours. And now…I have no words. I am also very thankful for all of you here and I am happy we got to celebrate with people we love. I can't believe I am sixteen and married… I never imagined being in that situation and then she came along and I ended up doing many things I never imagined I would. I got married, I fell in love and I am building a life with someone. I am scared to death but I know I wouldn't do it any other way. I am yours Jojo…mind, body, soul and scheme.''

Josie smiled at her.

''I've learned so much from you. I learned to love and be selfless in love I feel for you. I learned that life is too short to waste it. I learned to play chess and now I am better than you. And most important lesson I learned from you is that I am not damaged. We bonded over the fact that we don't have one parent and feel that void. We did have David and Caroline, bit that never changed the fact that we missed my dad and her mom. I always felt damaged because I didn't have his love anymore and she felt the same because of Joe. And then she changed that. She made me feel worthy of being loved and she showed me that our void is just one more thing we had in common. We grew from that pain. We learned to live with the pain we felt and I am so happy I had her to guide me through my anger, disappointment and a lot of resentment for the Park family. ''

She turned to Josie and took her hand.

''You are my entire universe Josie and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.''

Josie smiled at her and kissed her. She whispered in her ear how much she loves her and that she is forever hers. No matter where and what happens.

They got many kisses and hugs from their friends and family. At Penelope's request, they didn't throw their bouquets but took them to the garden and placed them on her dad's favorite bench. It was her way to make him part of the wedding. She put her flowers on the bench and wiped her tears away.

''I miss you daddy…''

Josie could feel her pain…She held her wife's hand and took her back into the house. They climbed the stairs and went to Penelope's room. During the reception, staff moved her things into Penelope's room so this room was theirs now. Penelope closed the door and Josie went to the vanity. She took a seat and started taking off the pins from her hair. Penelope was sitting on the bed and she took off her shoes. Her feet were killing her. She watched Josie in the mirror and she was so taken by her.

''What is it Penny?''

''You are so beautiful…''

''You don't have to flatter me… I did marry you… Now it's over.''

She got up from the bed and stood behind Josie. Her hair was now lose and Penelope loved those curls her wife had.

''Mrs. Park… It's not gave over… We are just getting started…''

She kissed Josie's neck and turned her to face her. She took a seat in her lap and kissed her.

''Penny I really want to continue this… But can we do it when I get out of my mom's dress. I don't want to ruin it.''

''Sorry… I forgot.''

Penelope got off from her lap and helped her out of the dress. They put it in the box and then Penelope focused on the fact that Josie was now only in tiny lacy white panties. Josie helped her out of her suit and now they were on an equal playing field. Josie pulled the other girl into her arms and lifter her chin so she would look at her.

''I love you Penelope. Thank you for being my wife and accepting to share the rest of my life with me.''

''I would do it million times over Jojo… You are my person and no one else would ever take your place… I promise you this…''

She took Josie's hands and kissed them.

''I am your wife…your woman…until the last breath I take…''

''No… Penelope…If I die young…''

''No Jojo… After you, I am done… Whenever our final hour comes, I am yours…Only yours…''

''Promise me that you will go on if I die.''

''Don't ask me to promise something you know I will not keep.''

''Penelope…''

''Yours and no one else's Jojo… I made my woe to you… and I will keep it… Your wife and woman until the day I die.''

Josie had no strength to fight Penelope on that now. She just wanted them to enjoy their first night of being married.

Josie was sound asleep after some champagne and love making, but Penelope couldn't sleep. She watched Josie sleep and after some time she put on her robe and went downstairs. In the living room, in front of the fireplace she saw Alaric. He was siting with a glass of burbon and watching the fire.

''Are you ok Dr. Saltzman?''

''I should ask you the same… It's your wedding night and you are out of your room…and bed.''

They both blushed a bit.

''Josie is asleep and I can't sleep.''

''Why?''

''I can't stop thinking about the day…''

''Penelope…''

''How do you cope? How do you get out of bed every day after Jo's death?''

''I had them… I had them as a reason to live…Leting them down was letting Jo down in a way…''

''I am scared Dr. Saltzman…''

''I know… But unlike me and your mom, you know how much time you have… We had no idea and there were so many things we regret never doing with them.''

''It doesn't make it easier.''

''I know… But at least you know how much time you might have if we fail.''

''I don't want to live without her.''

''I know… But if you have kids, you will have to live without her. You will have to live for her and the kids you might have. ''

She poured some bourbon to herself and drank it all at once.

''You shouldn't be drinking…''

''I shouldn't do many things, but I still do them.''

He just gave her a look.

''We are talking about the prospect of me being a widow at the tender age of twenty one and only issue you have right now is me drinking.''

''Well, if it happens, you have life time of drinking…''

''Ha! Didn't think of that.''

''You see…''

She gave him sad smile.

''I better get back to bed. She will panic if she doesn't find me there.''

Just as Penelope said that Josie showed up on the stairs. She was surprised to see her dad and Penelope together. She put her arms around Penelope and put her chin on her shoulder.

''I woke up and you were gone…''

''I am sorry Jojo. I was on my way up.''

''Why are you awake?''

''Couldn't sleep.''

''Let's go to bed… I might change that.''

''Girls, I am here and I can hear you.''

''Sorry dad.''

Josie took Penelope's hand and led her upstairs. When they got to the room she took off their robes and kissed Penelope. Now it was her turn to return the favor to her wife. She made love to Penelope and Penelope really needed Josie to take control for a moment. She needed to feel her and to convince herself to live in the moment and not let fear of the future ruin it for them. Josie held Penelope and Penelope wanted to melt into her wife and never move away from her.

''What is wrong P?''

''Nothing…''

''That is a lie… I know you pretty well to see that something is bothering you.''

''Nothing worth mentioning now…''

''Hey, stop thinking of what might be… We have years to that moment… Please…do it for me… Live for me here and now. I need you to be in the present… I am also frightened of the future… I am also scared of the day I would not return to you…''

''The day I will send you out on two feet and get you back in a box…''

''Penelope…''

''I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that.''

''Look at me…''

Penelope looked at Josie. They both had wet eyes.

''Even if they returne me in the box… I will keep living in you and the kids we would have… You will always have part of me…''

''As a reminder that you are gone.''

''No, as a reminder that life goes on and you have so many reasons to live Penny… You have so many reasons to live and so many places to be.''

''I will die without you.''

''NO! You will not… You will have our kids and things to be happy about.''

''How?!''

''Penny…''

She put her hand on Penelope's heart.

''I will always live inside of you…. And I will never leave you… I will always love you P… And some day we will have our eternity together… I promise.''

She cuddled up even more to Josie.

''I'll make you a deal… If we have kids, I live… If not… I am leaving after you…''

''No! I will not let you.''

''It's not your choice.''

''Penelope!''

''If it's not my choice your death, that's how you have no choice in my death…''

''We will have children and you will live for them…''

''Josie.''

''Believe me Penelope… You will have amazing and full life before it's your time to go… I can promise you that.''

''Not without you.''

''Oh, I love you so much Penny…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

They fell asleep holding on to each other hoping that Caroline would find the solution and that their end would be when they are gray and old… But Penelope knew better than to hope.


	8. Chapter 8

They had few days in Paris before it was time to fly back to Mystic Falls. Mrs. Park arranged for the girls to spend few days in Paris and she got them museum tickets and some other things that they would be interested in. Josie loved going to museums and galleries and Penelope loved how happy Josie was. She and her mom lived in Belgium for years and they would often come to Paris and see all those things that she was now showing Josie and sharing with her. Josie loved Paris and loved how Penelope took her to some places that were not usual parts of the touristic tours. She took her to small bistros where they had nice wine. She took her to her favorite bakery and they ate fresh croissants with chocolate or white chocolate. Josie took million pictures and she was putting them on social media and she was so happy for the responses she got from their friends. They flew home from Pairs with a lot of presents and amazing things they bought in France. She got a lot of different cheeses, candy, wine, clothes, and perfumes. Josie was sad they were going back to school. When they arrived, there were many looks and whispers about them being married ad sixteen. No one knew about the Merge and all that was really happening in the lives of the Saltzman family. Josie and Penelope moved in into old Penelope's room and arranged it like their space. It took some effort for them to agree on what to move out of the room or threw away. They had so much fun doing this and were so happy in their little world. It took some time for their marriage to stop being weird to their peers and rumor mill was not dying for months.

Two years later

Penelope and Josie graduated from Salvatore school and now it was time to focus on some other things. Mrs. Park insisted Penelope starts college and Josie wanted to continue with her education too. They got in into small college not too far from Mystic Falls and Mrs. Park got them the apartment they were decorating. It was three bedroom apartment and girls really loved it. Penelope loved that they were living together in a place at their name and Josie just loved that she and Penelope had new experience in life. Sometimes Penelope felt like Josie was ''gathering'' experiences for the day when she would be gone. Penelope knew that she was doing something like that, but it broke her heart that Josie was even considering ending her life.

It was late summer night. School was about to start when Josie woke Penelope up to talk. Penelope was not really asleep, she was just trying to avoid the conversations she had a feeling was about to happen. Josie kissed her neck and cuddled up to her.

''Penny, I know you are not sleeping…''

''I am trying to…''

''Can we talk?''

''What about?''

''A baby…''

''Jojo, we are starting school tomorrow.''

''I know…. But maybe we can try…?''

''Jojo…''

''You don't want kids?''

''I do… I do… But I thought we would wait some more…''

''Penny, do you want to wait?''

_Every part of Penelope was shouting YES, but instead she turned to Josie and kissed her._

''NO! I don't want to wait to have your baby…''

''Are you sure P?''

''Jojo, there is nothing I want more than to have your baby….''

''Do you think we could manage school and baby?''

''I am sure we will have a lot of help. Your mom would maybe be more in Mystic Falls and my mom would visit too… I am sure we would manage.''

Josie kissed her and held her tight.

''So, let's make a baby….''

''If it was so easy...''

Josie kissed Penelope behind ears and whispered.

''Well, we can always try… I love trying…''

''Oh, I know…''

Penelope made herself comfortable and let Josie take charge of their night activities. After two years of going together to bed every night, girls were still not bored with each other. Penelope fell asleep in Josie's arms and Josie spent most of the night watching her sleep. She loved how cute Penelope looked and how peaceful she looked.

Josie loved going to bed and waking up with Penelope. To her it was the best part of the day. Being with woman she loves was something that always made her happy, even when they fought or Penelope was angry at her, she would take all those moments, even bad, just to be with her. She knew they were not perfect. They were far from it, but to Josie, what they had was real… They were real.

Penelope and Josie started school and both girls were happy. Penelope started pre law and Josie started history of art. She chooses to study something she loved and was not very profitable. Penelope also saw it as her good bye to life. She is studying something she loved and she would never dare to study under normal circumstances.

After their first semester was ending , Josie convinced Penelope to visit one of the doctors her mom recommended them. Going to a fertility doctor at the age of eighteen was not on Penelope's list but she did it. She didn't want the baby at that moment, but she believed that maybe having a baby would get Josie to give up her suicide mission. Dr. Romano was a very nice guy and he told them all they needed to know… Penelope insisted she carries embryos made out of Josie's eggs. That was only term she had. Josie said yes, but she hoped that Dr. Romano would find a reason for her not to be good donor. She was scared that their kids could have same destiny as she and Lizzie had. But Mrs. Park assured her that the kids would belong to Penelope's coven because she is their mother. They retrieved eight eggs from Josie and found an adequate donor who looked like Penelope. All eggs were fertilized and they picked to start with only one embryo. She was inseminated at the beginning of December and they were waiting for the results of it all. Their family was very hopeful and Josei was excited. Penelope could see it on her face that she was waiting for that positive result and putting so much hope and faith into that. Penelope was not sure how she felt about all this. She wanted kids with Josie but she was scared of it all. If she dies, Penelope would be widow with a very small kid. As much as Josie wanted for the insemination to work, that much Penelope hoped it wouldn't. She wanted family with Josie but she was not ready... She was scared that it would be just one more point from the list. That this baby was one of the ways of Josie saying good bye to life and all that is happening. She was sure that Josie's bucket list was really her way of saying good bye to life and all.

Around New Year they were planning their short family trip to some cottage Alaric found. They were supposed to spend ten days there and everyone was a bit nervous about it. Penelope and Lizzie in small spaces could be like pressure cooker just waiting to explode and it could cause a mess. Penelope was still very angry at Lizzie for her all the Josie related things and she bit her tongue many, many times. Good thing was that Hope was coming and she could be buffer along with Josie. Before they went to the cabin, Penelope stopped by her doctor's office to give blood. Josie was at school helping her parents pack and Penelope made an excuse to sneak out of school without explaining where she was going. When she got back, cars were ready and they were on their way. Hope was in the car with her and Josie and she noticed that something was going on with Penelope. She was looking at her phone too much trying to hide it from Josie. Hope started wondering if she was doing some secret research about the Merge on her own or even maybe having an affair. She noticed that Penelope's phone vibrated few times and how nervous Penelope was. She also knew Penelope left the school early in the morning and went to see someone. She knew that Penelope lived under huge pressure of what was about to come and she was aware how much she loved Josie, but affair would be good escape from the real world and problems. In her head, Hope found a lot of ways to justify the idea of Penelope's affair and she wanted to take her on the side and tell her she knows she is cheating. She understood pressure and all but she believed it's not right thing to do. She really cared for Josie and she believed that Penelope cheating would really kill the girl.

Josie suggested they had lunch in a small place along the road. She called her dad and he was ok with it. Penelope went straight to the restroom and Hope followed. She got her phone out and was about to check her messages when she saw Hope.

''What are you doing here?''

''I know what you are doing! And I don't like it!''

''What?''

''You are seeing someone….''

''What?''

''You are cheating on Josie…''

''What are you talking about?''

At that moment, Lizzie and Josie got in…. Josie felt some tension.

''What is going on?''

Penelope looked at her and then at Hope.

''Nothing… I came to use the restroom and Hope wanted to tell me something.''

''Is it something bad? I see she is nervous and so are you.''

''She didn't tell me yet…''

''Ok. We'll just use the restroom quick and leave you too.''

Penelope smiled at her wife and on the way out Josie kissed her and whispered she loves her. Penelope said she loves her two, Lizzie rolled her eyes at the couple and they left the restroom. Josie and Lizzie left and that left Penelope and Hope alone.

''I am not cheating! You idiot! Why would you think so?''

''You are nervous around your phone and you are waiting for someone to call…''

''I am… But I am not cheating… I promise.''

''What is it then?''

''Something personal… That I must resolve first, then tell Josie and then the rest of the world.''

''Merge thing?''

''Not really… As I said…Personal…''

''Will that personal thing hurt Josie?''

''No…''

''Ok. But I am warning you Penelope…''

''I promise, nothing bad will happen…and I am not unfaithful to my wife. I would never do that to Josie…''

''Ok…''

Hope left the restroom and Penelope got her phone out. She checked messages and saw one from the doctor. It said that she was pregnant. She stared at her phone for a minute and then she just took a seat on the counter.

She, Penelope Park, was pregnant with her and Josie's first baby… She put her hand in the bag and got the home test she did this morning at home out of it. It was positive, so now she had conformation that she is definitely pregnant. There was no doubt that there is a Park- Saltzman mini me on the way. She looked herself in the mirror and the first thing that was on her mind was _Shit! _She was eighteen and pregnant… _Penelope Park, a teen mom…_


	9. Chapter 9

It took Penelope few minutes in the bathroom alone to finally come out and get to their table . She took her seat beside Josie and she noticed how worried Josie looked.

''Are you ok? I was about to go to find you.''

''I am just fine… I just needed a moment.''

''Are you sure you are ok?''

''I am ok… And we will talk when we get to the house and have a moment to ourselves.''

''Is it bad?''

''No… It's not…''

She kissed Josie and smiled at her.

''I love you Jojo…''

''I love you too Penny…''

''Good to know…''

Josie kissed her hand and smiled.

''My love, never doubt my feelings.''

''I wouldn't dare.''

''Good.''

''If you are done making us all sick, you could pick your order.''

''Oh, Lizzie, we just started.''

''I will kill myself with two of you for ten days.''

''Oh, finally this holiday season my wish would come true.''

Lizzie showed her the middle finger and Caroline told girls to behave. Josie just shook her head and had a huge smile.

''How will we survive two of you in the same house for ten days?''

Penelope whispered to Josie the very simple answer.

''Well, if it was up to me, I would make sure we don't leave much our bedroom.''

Josie blushed and Caroline shot Penelope a glare. She was not into Penelope's idea.

Josie noticed how her mom looked at them.

''I don't think my mom agrees.''

''It was just a suggestion.''

''I will think about it wife.''

''You see…''

Caroline looked at them.

''Josette Saltzman, you will not!''

''It's Park now mom!''

''Whatever! You are spending time with your family, not locked up in the room.''

''But we are family Caroline.''

''Penelope, don't push it!''

Alaric wanted this conversation to end soon.

''So, what are we ordering?''

They gave their orders to him and when the girl in charge of their table came, he repeated it. After lunch they continued their journey to the cabin and three hours later, they were at their destination. Josie and Penelope took their bags and carried them into their room. Caroline and Rick took care of their bags and food. Lizzie and Hope had to share the room so Caroline and Alaric would have each their own room. Penelope picked the most secluded room for her and Josie and Josie didn't complain about it. They were given few hours to rest before it was time to make dinner. Josie and Penelope unpacked their bags with Hope sitting on their bed nagging about Lizzie.

''I will murder her in her sleep. I can't believe I have to sleep with her.''

Josie looked at Hope and smiled.

''She is not that bad.''

''Come on Josie! She is pain in the ass.''

''You are just used to being alone in the room.''

Penelope was folding her shits in silence and not making comments about Lizzie.

''Penelope, you are way to silent.''

''I don't have much to say..''

''How is that possible?''

''I don't want to start the fight… It's simple…''

Hope was confused.

''What fight?''

''With Josie… If I say something it will soon escalate into something crazy and you will end up sleeping with me…or both of us.''

''What do you mean?''

''She would get angry, go to your room or living room…fall asleep there and come back to bed at some point because she can't sleep without me… You sleep like dead, so waking you up is impossible… And that puts three of us in bed… And I am not into that.''

Josie looked at the floor and then at Penelope…

''I would have stayed angry until the morning.''

Penelope smirked and pulled Josie into her hug.

''Baby , we both know that's not true… And if it makes you feel better, I can't sleep without you too.''

Couple shared a kiss and Hope had disgusted face.

''I can't believe I am saying this, but being with Lizzie is better than being in your company.''

Penelope winked at her.

''Then leave Michaelson!''

''Dinner is in twenty… Don't start anything you can't finish…''

''Oh, don't worry, we can finish…''

Josie hit Penelope on the hand.

''I can't believe you…''

''It's her fault.''

''Babe…''

''I am leaving….''

Hope left and it left girls with a minute for themselves. Penelope pulled Josie into a kiss and held her tight.

''What is wrong?''

''Nothing.''

''You are acting diffenet.''

''I am ok…''

''You would tell me if something was wrong?''

''We'll talk later… When we go to sleep… Ok?''

''Sure…''

Josie kissed her again and they went to have dinner with the family. Lizzie was talking about some boy most of the time and other three girls just rolled their eyes and made comments to tease her, even Josie. Around ten girls went to their room. Josie wanted to know what was happening with Penelope. They changed for bed and got under the covers.

''Will you tell me now?''

''Ok, but this has to be a secret…''

''Ok…''

''I am pregnant.''

''What?''

Josie was shocked.

''It worked Jojo… I am with child.''

Josie sat on the bed frozen, paralyzed with fear.

''Say something Jojo…''

''Holy shit!''

''I agree with that statement….''

When she processed a bit the information Penelope gave her, she started crying from happiness. She pushed the covers down and lifted Penelope's top. She put her hand on her belly and just looked at her wife in awe…

''I love you Penelope Park… You are my dream come true girl…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

''And I love this baby already… I can't want to hold it.''

''Well baby, now you can cross one more thing from your suicide love letter.''

''What?''

''You bucket list…''

''Suicide love letter? Why do you call it like that?''

''Because it is your suicide love letter. Let's be honest Jojo… You have every intention of dying… No matter what. If we don't' find the cure… you are the one dying…''

''Why are you saying that?''

''Because I know you…and I hate you for that.''

''Penelope…''

''It's ok Jojo… I have to find the way to cope with that.''

''Baby, mom will find the cure and we will live happy and long life with our kids…''

''I am happy you believe that.''

''You don't?''

''I am scared to get my hopes up…''

''Penelope.. I will never leave you.''

''I know Jojo… I know…''

They kissed and Josie noticed her wife's eyes were wet.

''Baby…''

''I just love you so much Jojo…''

''I love you too Penny…''

''Then fight!''

''Penelope… I have no reason to fight… I will be ok.''

Penelope just nodded knowing that they are living a lie. And she had just four more years of living it… Josie fell asleep in her arms and she couldn't sleep… She was too scared to sleep. She had no idea how would she manage to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Josie and Penelope were cuddling in bed and Josie's hand was on Penelope's stomach.

''I can't wait to tell everyone…''

''No, not yet Jojo… We better wait for few more weeks.''

''Weeks?''

''Yes, I want to know everything is ok with the baby before we tell.''

''But it is… I know it is…''

''Jojo…''

''Penelope, you and the baby are going to be ok… Now, let's get up and tell everyone.''

''I don't want to leave the bed.''

''But we have to… You have to eat… We have some snow activities… That I guess you can't participate in now.''

''Why?''

''Because of the baby. It has to be safe.''

''Josette Park, I am pregnant, not deadly ill or something like that. Pregnant women can do many things and not hurt the baby. I am warning you not to try to prevent me from living because I am pregnant… If you even dare to do so…''

''You will end the pregnancy?''

Penelope had no idea where did Josie get that idea from.

''No, I will end YOU!''

''I love you and I want you to be ok and safe.''

''I know… But I also need you to believe that I know what are things I can or can't do.''

''Ok…''

They got out of bed and went downstairs. When they got to the kitchen Hope and Alaric were already making pancakes and other lovely things for them to eat. Lizzie and Carolone were in the living room watching TV.

''Good morning…''

''Good morning. Nice of you to join us.''

''Well, we didn't want to keep you waiting for so long.''

''And I didn't even want to leave the bed Lizzie if it means seeing your lovely face.''

''And why did you get here Satan?''

Josie smiled at her sister.

''Because it's time to feed the Satan's spawn as you say it.''

Penelope gave her a warning look.

''Penelope?''

''No, she is the Satan…''

Caroline jumped from the chair.

''NO!''

Penelope nodded at her.

''You are pregnant? My grandbaby is in your stomach?''

Alaric dropped the spoon he was holding.

''Penelope is pregnant? But how?''

Josie turned to her very confused dad.

''We had appointment with a doctor Penelope's mom found and everything happened very fast… We are pregnant now.''

''How far along?''

''Four weeks…''

''But that's…like…''

''I was one day late when I did the test yeastudray and gave my blood.''

''And it's positive?''

''Yes, Josie's baby is growing inside.''

Josie smiled at that comment. Lizzie came to them and looked at how protective Josie's hand was on Penelope.

''Are you sure it's just one?''

''Yes, the count was low for the twins… So, this is just one.''

''Good for you.''

''I know.''

''You dogged the bullet this time.''

''This time?''

''My sister wants more than one child…''

''Let's get this pregnancy to the end and we will talk about more kids…At some point.''

Josie was not sure where Penelope stood on more kids and what she really wanted when it came to that moment of their life. When she spoke of family, Penelope never contradicted any of her wishes. But now she noticed that maybe they should have spoken more about it. She just didn't want to do it here and now. Now she wanted to enjoy her time with P and the rest of the family. Penelope was going crazy because Josie was over protective and forcing her to eat some things she saw that are healthy.

''Sop forcing me to eat all this!''

''I found an article that says it's healthy.''

''Jojo, I love you, but you must let me pick what I want to eat. I am not going to be drunk out of my mind or do drugs. I want to eat normal…at least for now…''

''For now?''

''I might get sick or crave things at some point.''

''I just want our baby to be ok.''

''It will be… And I will try to eat healthy, but don't force feed me with all this… I will be ok.''

Holiday with the family was amazing, but now they were back to their everyday life and Penelope had so much to study. She wanted to finish her studies and become a lawyer and she hoped she will manage to do it all with a baby on the way and after the baby comes. Penelope spent a lot of time at school and studying and Josie was not happy about it. She believed Penelope had to slow down and take more care of herself and the baby. She did take all the vitamins and things doctor told her to, but if you ask Josie, she should have made more time for resting and being at home. That is why they started to argue. One morning Penelope got out of the house at seven in the morning and came back at nine when the library closed. Josie was not happy about it.

''Penelope, you have to take it easy.''

''Next week I have two big tests.''

''And you are sixteen weeks pregnant.''

''So?''

''So, you should rest.''

''I am fine Josie… I have to study and take those tests.''

''You have to rest too..''

''I can't afford to rest. I have to pass my tests, I have to get good grades and I have to make sure that my child is provided for.''

''Provided for? Do you hear yourself?! You have so much money that you can adopt ten kids and never work a day and still have money for everything.''

''That is the family money… I want to know I have my own money too. I don't want to be ritch spoiled heirs…''

''You are rich Penelope!''

''So, what? Because my family has money I can't think of earning my own?''

''Not on expense of your child's life.''

''What are you talking about?! I take those stupid pills you insist I take, I leave the library to eat, I do things to keep this one alive and healthy but I have to do things for myself too. You are behaving like you caught me riding dirt bike or bungee jumping…''

''I am just worried!''

''I know! But you have to drop it.''

''I will never stop being worried about you and the baby.''

''Jojo… Please, don't suffocate me with worry… We are ok… If the doctor says I have to slow down…I will… But until then, you have to learn to let me do things that are important to me and for my life.''

MG was coming to visit them very often. Their usual hang out time was on Saturdays and they would meet up in their apartment and watch a movie and have dinner. Sometimes one of the girls cooked, sometimes they ordered pizza, but Saturdays were their time together. Penelope was in bit tighter shirt and now her belly was really there. MG watched her sitting on the sofa with a book in her lap. Her belly was cute and MG wanted to touch it. He knew better than to touch Penelope without asking. She was deep in her book and he observed her.

''You are ignoring me Peez.''

''You cam an hour earlier. I told you I have to study.''

Josie came with their drinks and MG smiled at her.

''We are being ignored.''

''Oh, I know… The love of her life is in her lap now… She will come to the land of living soon…''

''Soon?''

''When she smells the food. Now she started to eat. It looks like baby is ''asking'' for a lot of things...''

Penelope just gave them a look.

''I am not fat Josette… I gained very little and just got the belly.''

''You look amazing babe… And you know I love the new curves.''

MG looked at them begging them to stop.

''Please, I don't want to know how much you love her new curves or how much she loves you loving them.''

''But why MG, that makes amazing dinner conversation.''

''Don't listen to Penelope MG… Just ignore this lust filled beast I am married to.''

''I am hurt… You are evil Mrs. Park!''

''I love your new appetites for more than food, but our friends don't have to know that.''

''They don't have to… But it's nice to rub it in their face.''

''Penelope, he is single…''

MG looked a bit nervous.

''I am not really single..''

Now Penelope was very curious.

''And who is the lucky girl?''

''Lizzie…''

Both girls looked at him in wonder.


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope and Josie were shocked that MG was seeing Lizzie. They knew of his feelings but had no idea that she liked him back. Josie started laughing.

''How did that happen?''

''Well, we went out…each with our group of friends and somehow ended dancing together. We had amazing time and so we saw each other again the next day…and it started from there… Dinner, movie, walk and first kiss…''

''So, you are together now? As she is your girlfriend…?''

''Yes Penelope, she is my girlfriend…''

''And people know?''

''Yes, they do.''

''Cool. SO, she is serious about you.''

''I am serious about her too.''

They went to the table and Josie got the food out of the oven. Penelope helped with serving and now all three of them sat in silence.

''Why are you so quiet?''

''We are processing Milton! It's hard to stomach someone dating…her.''

''Please Peez… Give her a chance.''

''If she hurts you….I will own her ass.''

''She will not.''

''Ok, I just warned you… Both of you.''

Josie smiled.

''I love how protective of MG you are.''

''I have to be… He is dating evil one.''

''She would say the same about you P.''

''When I was evil, she deserved it… I never started things.''

''Two of you are like kids.''

MG had to agree.

''Two spoiled kids and the sad part is that your spoiled both of them Jo.''

''Thank you MG for putting that idea in my head. It's my fault that my sister and wife are two brats.''

''Yes, it is.''

''I hoped you would be on my side.''

''I am on your side.''

''I don't feel like you are.''

There was short silence that MG broke.

''Maybe we could go on a double date?''

''NO! I put up with her once a week on some sort of family lunches, double date would be too much.''

''Penny, it would be fun.''

''Are you crazy? Two of them fun?''

''Don't be mean.''

''I am not…''

Josie smiled at Penelope and kissed her.

''I love you baby…''

''I love you too. But I have no intention of going out with two of them.''

Josie had evil smile on her face and then she got up and whispered something to Penelope's ear.

''Fine Jojo… If you really want we can go.''

MG looked at two of them.

''I don't want to know how you got her to say yes.''

Josie winked at him.

''You don't want to know.''

''Ooookkkkk…. As I said… I do not want to know what was the thing that got Peez to behave, but I am grateful. Maybe we can have fun having that diner together.''

Penelope made very sower face.

''That is a huge maybe.''

''I am ok with that.''

''Good Milton…''

After MG left, Penelope helped Josie with dishes and all and they went to bed. Josie was touching Penelope's belly and smiling.

''What is it Jojo?''

''Our son… You are carrying our baby boy.''

Penelope put her hand over Josie's and smiled.

''He will be such a mama's boy…. You will spoil him rotten.''

''I have to…''

''You have to?''

''He has to love me more P… You gave him life, I have to figure out something to get me cool points… And spoiling him it is.''

''Cool points? Are you five Jojo?''

''Sometimes.''

Penelope smiled at her and kissed her.

''Dork!''

''I love you Penelope… And I love our son.''

''How will we raise a boy?''

''I don't know… But I know we will figure out something. He is lucky to have you as a mom… He will have strong woman in his life to guide him.''

''TWO strong women…''

''Baby, let's be real…''

''NO! You don't get to talk about dying when we are talking about the baby and all baby related… He needs both of us Jojo.. And I need you too.''

Josie started crying.

''I am so lucky that I got to love you and marry you P.''

''No! You don't get to do that! No saying good bye… I am not giving up on you Jojo… You will live and we will have small football team together… Do you hear me?''

Josie smiled at her and nodded. She really wanted to live and have all those things with Penelope, but she was not really sure she would. She pulled Penelope into her arms and just held her.

''I love you so much P… So, so much.''

''I love you too… And I promise I will do all in my power for you to have long and good life babe.''

They held on to one another needing to believe Penelope's words.

''P…''

''Yes babe?''

''What will we name him?''

'' How do you feel about Alexander Park?''

''I love it…''

Josie rubbed the belly.

''Baby Alex.''

''Yes, baby Alex and his mommies.''

''I can't wait to meet him.''

''Me too… But let's not rush him.''

''I agree..''

She kissed Penelope and her belly and started talking to the baby.

''I can't wait to see you and hold you, but don't rush… We can wait and we will wait for you to come to us when the time comes. You have so much to grow and to torture your mom… And we have to fix your room and all before you come… Your mom is the love of my life, but you… You are the best thing that happened to us…and we love you so much…''

''You are sappy…''

''I know. I will be a mom… I am going to be a mom in October.''

''Yes, you are baby. We will be moms…''

She got back to her pillow and just watched Penelope with such an adoration.

''What is it Jojo?''

''You are my hero Penelope Park… I love you and admire you so much… And any child would be happy to have you as their mom.''

''You too.''

''But you are giving him life…''

''I am… But he came from you too baby.''

''Our son.''

''Yes, our son.''

Two weeks later, MG and Lizzie were meeting with Penelope and Josie for diner. MG picked some Italian restaurant and four of them were there. Penelope promised to Josie that she will not be mean to Lizzie and she was very determined to stick to that plan. She will show Josie that Lizzie is the one doing all the provoking and that she is asking for Penelope to be mean. First hour of the diner went ok. Penelope was not speaking much and if she did, she mostly talked to MG about some topics that were very broad. She didn't make comments about him and Lizzie and all that she wanted to comment. She really behaved. She talked about her school work and some things that she wanted to work on when Lizzie entered the conversation.

''But you would have to travel for that research?''

''Not far… Just few towns away.''

''But still it's not good for the baby…I mean later on.''

''Lizzie, I will be fine…It's an hour, two tops away from here.''

''But in the summer?''

''Lizzie what is the point?''

''You will put yourself and baby in danger for the project you are working on?''

''I earn my money that way.''

''You don't need money Penelope…''

''I do Lizzie, because I want to have my own income…not spend my dad's or family money.''

''But you are in position to sit put and just be pregnant and you want to work?''

''Yes! I do! I want to have my own income and my own job… It's nothing bad. Anyone should want to be independent.''

''Really? For such a codependent relationship you have with Josie, money is independence you look for? Out of everything?''

''What are you talking about?''

''You share everything, but money?! Why do you want to work, when you have enough money and a lot of money coming into your pocket just for renting spaces and things? You and Josie don't have to work a day in your life… You have more than a lot.''

''We want our own income Lizzie… It's ok to want it.''

''Whatever… I just think you are acting irresponsible…and I know that Josie agrees.''

''She doesn't ! How could she?''

Penelope turned to Josie and saw that Josie was looking at the floor.

''Good… You think I am irresponsible… Thank you Josie.''

'' Penny…''

''I am going home… This bad mother has to go tomorrow early on a trip… I need some rest… See you at home.''

Penelope took her purse and left the restaurant. Josie gave Lizzie a look and Lizzie was pissed.

''What?! I just said what you told me…''

''You didn't have to say it Lizzie…or you could have had more tact…''

''Like you do? Hiding from her what you really think or feel?''

''It's not like that.''

''Yes, it is… You say something…and then I get blamed if I repeat that.''

Their banter was interrupted by a woman that run into restaurant. She was very scared.

''Call the ambulance! A girl got hit on the parking lot.''


	12. Chapter 12

Josie run out of the restaurant only to find Penelope kneeling beside hurt girl. As soon as she saw her, she started crying like baby. _She was good… She was not hurt… She was alive…_ Lizzie and MG followed her and they also felt relief when they saw that Penelope was not hurt. She noticed Josie's stress, so she got up from the floor and came to her wife. She took her into her arms and tried to calm her.

''I am ok Jojo… I am ok…''

''When we heard a girl got hit.''

''I know…I know…''

''I was so scared.''

Penelope kissed her wife and tried to calm her.

''We are ok… Baby and I are ok.''

''I love you Penny… I am sorry for what Lizzie said… I should have told you myself…''

''Josie… It's ok… We will talk at home… It will be ok.''

''I just really love you Penny and I want you and our son to be safe.''

'' love you too Jojo.''

Ambulance came and took the girl to the hospital. It didn't look promising, but somehow they all tried to have faith that she will live. After they calmed down, they all went to their cars and home. It was crazy night and they needed some time to decompress. As soon as they got home, Penelope went to the bathroom to take off her dress. Bottom part of the dress was covered in blood and that was a very disturbing sight for Josie. Penelope knew how Josie's mind was working and that seeing her dress bloody at that part got her mind into losing the baby or something happening to Penelope. Penelope was having her shower and washing the night away when she felt Josie join her. She didn't say anything. She knew this was about Josie and fear she had to face tonight hearing that a young woman was hurt just in front of them. She put her arms around Penelope and lowered her head on her shoulder.

''I hate when we fight.''

''I know…''

''And I am sorry.''

''I know that too…''

''Penny, can you please keep it close to our home? I am scared of something happening to you and the baby.''

''Jojo, we are ok…''

''I know…but.''

''Jojo, no buts… We have to make it work somehow that you let go of some of your fears and I can try to make my trips every few days…. Not almost all the time… I know you worry, but now I feel like strangling you… You make my mind go into very dark places.''

''How dark?''

''Sometimes I wish I was not pregnant…so you would leave me alone.''

Josie was shocked by this statement.

''What? You wish what?''

''You make me hate the fact that I am pregnant when you act like that. When you tell me I can't do some things or wish for some things. I get it that this is huge thing for us… But aside from being pregnant, I have huge things happening to me that could define my career.''

''But our son…''

''Our son is ok… I am ok… and I want to be active for as long as I can. I want to live Josie… Stop suffocating me out of panic.''

Josie felt burned by Penelope's words. She was hurt by what her wife just said. She left the shower and got dressed. Penelope followed her out and saw her taking her pillow and blanket from the bed.

''Where are you going?''

''I am giving you space… You know, not to suffocate you with my concern.''

Penelope took a seat on the bed and exiled.

''Josie…''

''No, just don't.''

With that she left the room and Penelope changed into her nightgown. Both women were sad and couldn't fall asleep easily without the other one, but stood their ground when it came to not being the first one to apologize. Penelope moved her pillow to the center of the bed and somehow managed to fall asleep. Josie on the other hand had problems to sleep. It was not that their couch was uncomfortable, but she missed her wife and cuddling up to her.

At seven, Penelope was awake, showered and ready to leave the house. She started the coffee for Josie and left. She was not looking forward to spending four days away from home and living in some trashy motel, but she took on this case and she had to stick it out and work as her other coworkers did. She had so much to do today and had no time to waste. Her coworkers picked her up in front of their place and they started the ride to the town they were appointed to. She liked spending time with them. They were fun bunch and she really enjoyed them and working with them. Their assignment for that week was helping on the plea case. They were supposed to go through some court documents and transcripts from the trails and to try to find something that would help their boss find grounds to appeal and get his client out or reduce his time in prison. During their ride they made few stops to eat, get gas and for Penelope to run to the restroom. They loved to tease her for being pregnant and having little alien living close to her bladder. She didn't find those jokes that funny, but she put up with them. She would not be party pooper. Three hours later, they were sitting in a public library reading transcripts from the trails. They worked very hard to find some things that stood out to them and around closing time they were ready to go with their notes and copies they made during the day. Penelope couldn't wait to get to her room and shower. She had few missed calls and messages from Hope. She called Hope and knew it was actually Josie being worried about her.

''Hey P… Where are you?''

''I just finished work and I am now on the way to my room.''

''Room?''

''Yes, I will be here for a few days. ''

''Oh, I had no idea.''

''Well… I had no idea that YOU had to know that Hope.''

''And did you eat?''

''Yes, JOSIE, I ate and I was not entire day in my heels.''

''It's not Josei…''

''I know she is in the room…There is no other reason for me to be on the speakerphone… You hate speakerphone Michaelson… So, shall we start again?''

Suddenly she was not on speaker anymore.

''You didn't call or say anything in the morning…''

''You were asleep Josie… and you knew I am leaving today for a few days…''

''Still… you could have woken me up.''

''You could have come back to bed.''

''Penelope.''

''I take care of myself… I ate, I walked a bit I didn't sit all day.''

''Ok… If you say so.''

There was awkward silence.

''Where are you now?''

Penelope told her the name of the town and where she is staying and they ended the conversation. John finally drove them to the motel and Penelope got into her room. She changed and got into the bed. She needed to rest a bit. She sort of lied to Josei about taking some time to walk and eating. She did eat, but much later and some things that were pretty much junk food. She was almost asleep when she was woken up by the knock. She got out of her bed and opened the door to find Josie standing there.

''Josie…''

''Hey…''

''What are you doing here?''

''Can I come in?''

Penelope moved from the door and let Josie in. She was surprised to see here there.

''I came to say that I am very sorry.''

''So am I.''

''I don't want you to stop enjoying life and started hating our baby or me because of my fears.''

''Jojo, I could never…''

''You were starting to hate me Penelope. I could feel it.''

They didn't get to talk much. John was at her door.

''Hey Park, we found something.''

''I'll be there in a minute.''

He smiled at her.

''Cute PJ's…''

She looked down and realized she was in her Avengers PJ's and rolled here eyes.

''Don't geek out on me John.''

''Don't worry Park… Just get your fat ass to my room.''

''HEY, I AM PREGNANT, NOT FAT!''

''I don't care…''

''I hate him sometimes.''

''I can see why.''

She looked herself in the mirror.

''You are not fat.''

''I was not looking at that.''

''Yes you were.''

''Fine, I was.''''

''Baby, you are gorgeous…''

''Thank you Jojo.''

They kissed and Josie held her tight.

''I hate when we fight.''

''So do I.''

Penelope was about to leave.

''Are you staying?''

''DO you want me to?''

''Sure…''

''Then I am. But I have to get home tomorrow at some time. I have some stuff for school.''

''Ok… See you.''

Penelope left the room and went to John's. They had long night ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Josie woke up with Penelope in her arms. She was glad that two of them managed to fix things and have the talk they both needed. She kissed Penelope's neck and Penelope smiled.

''Good morning Jojo.''

''Good morning P. How are you?''

''Good…''

They suddenly she jumped.

''What is it?''

''I have to pee…''

Josie laughed watching her wife run to the bathroom. Penelope got out and got back to the bed.

''He is making my bladder his favorite thing to kick.''

''I am sorry baby.''

''Don't say that word now… I am angry at him.''

Josie hugged her.

''It will pass and soon we will have him in our arms.''

''I can't wait for him to get out.''

''I can imagine…''

''And it will only get worse.''

Josie smiled at her.

''I wish I could make this better and easier.''

''I know Jojo.''

Penelope's coworker came to their room to get her for work.

''I will be there in a minute Jess.''

''Ok. See you soon.''

Penelope got out of the bed and changed. She was down in five and she went back to library and continued her work. Around three in the afternoon Josie came to have lunch before she was about to leave back home.

''Hey Jojo…''

''Hey P… I are you ready?''

''Yes…''

She picked up her things and went out after Josie. They had nice lunch and Penelope told her that they made some progress on the case. She never gave the details, but she was proud.

''I am glad you made progress…''

''Thank you…''

''So, when do you have to leave?''

Josie checked her watch.

''I have to leave in few minutes.''

''Oh…''

''When are you coming back?''

''In two days? Something like that.''

''Ok…''

They finished their lunch and took a walk to Josie's car. She parked few minutes away and they went walking to the car.

''I will miss waking up with you.''

''I will miss you too Penny…''

She kissed Josie and smiled.

''I can't wait to come home and sleep in my bed.''

''You mean OUR bed.''

''I mean our bed.''

Josie smiled.

''I will miss you.''

''I will miss you too Jojo.''

They got to Josie's car and Penelope kissed her good bye.

''See you at home.''

''See you Jojo.''

Josie watched walk away and she turned one more time to blow a kiss to Josie and smile. At that moment Josie believed Penelope was the most beautiful thing there was in this world. She didn't care about her body changing and Penelope gaining some weight. Josie admired and respected her wife for being the one to carry their child. To Josie, Penelope or any mother was a superhero. She got into her car and started to drive home. She had weird feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it. She got home and called Lizzie and MG to join her for dinner. MG said he will bring pizza and beer so Josie could just chill. She was ok with the idea. Two of them came and they started eating and drinking. Josie talked to MG about some new idea he had for the cafe he inherited from his grandfather and how he wanted to make it cool and retro. He shared his ideas and Josie loved them. She was happy for him. He found what he was passionate about what he was working on. Lizzie was at school and she picked design as her major and she said she would help with café. Josie was proud how her sister and best friend had a good thing going on for them. Their fun evening was interrupted by a phone call. It was Penelope. Josie answered.

''Hey babe, how are you?''

''I am fine… I might come home tonight. My boss said I would be more useful in the office here.''

''I am very happy you are coming home… When will you arrive?''

''I am on my way Jojo… I just stopped to get some gass and to use the restroom… I expect to be home in about thirty minutes…''

''MG and Lizzie are here.''

''Nice… See you soon.''

She hung up and looked at her sister and MG.

''Penny is coming home.''

MG smiled.

''Oh, you must be over the moon, you control freak.''

''I am glad she is coming home.''

''I am glad for you.''

Penelope arrived home and Josie was happy to see her. She pulled her into a kiss as soon as she got home.

''I see you missed me.''

''I always miss you.''

''I missed you too baby.''

MG smiled at them and Lizzie just rolled her eyes at them.

''Are you aware that you haven't seen one another for less than six hours?''

''So what? I am allowed to miss Penny.''

''Ok…If you say so.''

''Jojo, is there some pizza left?''

''Yes, there is…''

''Good… Can you reheat that for me… I have to go and change.''

''Ok…''

Penelope changed and came back in sweats and Josie's shirt. She took a seat in her favorite chair and Josie got her food.

''I am finally home… I hated that motel bed.''

''I know. It was very bad.''

''But tonight I am back in our nice and comfy bed.''

Josie smiled and kissed her hair.

''Yes, you are baby… And I am very glad. I hate sleeping alone.''

''Me too.''

MG and Lizzie rolled their eyes at the pair.

''You are disgusted.''

''We know.''

After they left, Penelope went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Josie joined her after she was done with getting the dishes in the washer and throwing the garbage.

''The day is finally over.''

''Yes…''

Penelope was just in her bra and panties and Josie loved how her bump was visible now. She noticed Josei looking at her and turned to her wife.

''You are staring.''

''I am admiring my beloved wife and our growing baby.''

''You are weird.''

''I am.''

''I know.''

''But you love me P.''

''I do.''

''Good… That's all I need to know.''

Penelope cuddled up to Josie in bed and relaxed.

''I can't wait for him to be born and in our bed with us… Where we can cuddle with our boy.''

''He will be so loved.''

''He already is Jojo.''

Penelope was seven months pregnant and growing. Her bump was pretty big and she already had problems with her swollen feet and all the perks of being pregnant. She was functioning pretty ok, but getting tired faster than before. She worked from home and had nap times. Josie believed that she is the cutest thing in the world when she was napping and holding her belly. Doctor told them to come for the checkup and Josie was very happy to go with Penelope and see the baby on the ultrasound. Penelope was a bit paranoid because the baby was not as active as before but some ladies told her that it's normal to be calm too so she choose not to worry. At six they were at Dr. Avers' office and he sent Penelope to prepare for the ultrasound. He put the gel on her belly and started his exam. There was no heartbeat no matter where he moved the paddle. By his face Penelope knew something was wrong. Josie was scared and a bit shocked by the lack of any sound that is not Penelope's heart.

''I am sorry MS. Park… It looks like you lost the baby….''

Josie was shattered. Her heart was broken, but Penelope somehow held it together.

''So, what do we do now?''

''You have to go to the hospital and deliver the baby… He can't stay inside of you… You might die…''

''When do I do that?''

''Now would be a good time. I will make some calls… and see who is on duty to receive you.''

''Ok… I have to make some calls as well…. If we do this tonight or tomorrow… I can't go to work… I will need few days off. I have to inform my boss…''

Penelope wiped her belly and got off the table. She left the room and called her boss and informed him what happened.

Josie was completely lost so, Penelope was the one who took it on herself to handle things. She drove them to the hospital, explained what happened and checked herself in. Josie was walking beside her like a ghost. She had no idea what was happening around her. She was heartbroken and shattered. Nurse came for Penelope to take her into delivery room and prepare her for the labor. Josie was waiting for her in the room. She sat in the chair with old ultrasounds in her hands crying over their baby. Few hours later, they brought Penelope back. She was given some sort of sedative so she was somewhere between sleep and being awake. Josie's phone was ringing. MG and Lizzie came to the hospital and she went out to meet them. No visitors were allowed that first night, so only Josie could be with her. They held Josie and told her that Penelope will be ok and that she will have more kids with her and that this loss doesn't mean anything final. Many couples face it and they make it. But there was no comfort for Josie. She reached the room when she heard Penelope talking to the nurse.

''I am very sorry for your loss…''

''It's ok… I am used to it… ''

Nurse looked at her in surprise.

''It looks like I am destined for losses… My life is marked by loss and death.''

''What do you mean?''

''First my dad, now my son and my wife is the next one…In about three years, I will bury her too. It looks like I was born to bury everyone I ever loved.''

''You don't know that Ms. Park.''

''Oh, I do…''

''Is she sick…''

''You can say so.''

''Maybe they find the cure.''

''For Josie's selflessness? No, she is terminal.''

Nurse was a bit confused so she didn't ask anything more. She didn't see Josie leaving the room. After hearing what Penelope said, Josie just slid down the door to the floor and started sobbing.


	14. Chapter 14

Josie's twenty first birthday was huge event for all of them. Josie could finally drink now in front of her parents and she took advantage of it few times during the dinner. Caroline and Rick took girls and MG to dinner to celebrate their birthday. Penelope was a bit late because she was coming from work. As the time went by and the birthday and merge were coming closer she was looking for refuge in her work. Penelope was making progress at school and at the office where she was intern. Josie was not happy that she was missing the dinner but she understood that Penelope's work was also something very important…and a crutch for the time when she would not be there. Penelope got there just in time for the cake. As she was entering the restaurant, they got the cake out. She gave Josie quick peck on the lips and smiled.

''Happy birthday babe.''

''Thank you… I was afraid you wouldn't make it.''

''So was I…''

Josie made a wish and blew the candles and after her Lizzie blew hers. After Lizzie blew her candles, MG got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She said yes and everyone cheered. Penelope clapped, but felt a bit surprised that she said yes. She was not under impression that she loved him enough to marry him. She believed she had some feelings for him, but not the ones that should be cause to marry someone. Lizzie got a nice ring, but nothing could compare to rocks Josei and Penelope were rocking. Lizzie was showing ring to everyone and all of them were happy for her. Alaric was looking at Lizzie and he raised the glass.

''Well, congratulations…. I am happy for you two.''

Caroline took her glass and wished them all the best. Josie was also happy for them but Penelope was silent. When they got home Josie asked her about it.

''You are not happy Lizzie and MG are getting married…''

''I don't think she loves him.''

''She cares…''

''But is that enough to marry someone?''

Josie was a bit silent.

''I think she is scared…''

''Of what?''

''Next year.''

Penelope took a seat beside her wife and took her hand.

''We all are frightened of what would happen.''

''I think she wants to get married…To experience it… to live that day and all the excitement…in case she…''

Penelope understood. But she was angry for some unknown reason… She knew the reason… Josie's comment was pointing out again that she will be the one letting Lizzie live. And Penelope choose to ignore it for now. She was not in a mood to argue… She hoped to have next few months with Josie just to be happy.

''I wanted to talk to you about something…''

Penelope was sure where this was going.

''You want to try again…''

''Penelope… We can do it.''

''Josie…''

''Please… It might be our last chance.''

''I lost two pregnancies… I am not ready… I am scared.''

''I am scared too… But I want to experience it with you.''

''Jojo…. Please… Let it be my birthday present.''

''I already got you one.''

''Please Penny…''

''Ok… We can try… ''

Josie kissed her wife and took her to bedroom. She started stripping Penelope and kissing her neck collarbone and sliding her very tight dress to the floor.

''I believe it's your birthday… You should be pampered.''

''Shhh… Let me enjoy one of the best gifts life has given me.''

''And what would that be?''

''My wife… My gorgeous, sexy, smart, posh wife.''

''Flatering will get you everywhere my love.''

''I know.''

''I love your vanity…''

''I love you too Jojo.''

They made love for the most of the night and in the morning Penelope woke up to breakfast in bed and news that she and Josie had appointment at their fertility doctor.

''You really don't waste any time Jojo?''

''I can't risk you changing your mind.''

''Penelope was not happy about this. She and Josie spent most of the day enjoying time together at home and in the afternoon they were at the clinic. Doctor did some checkups on Penelope and told them to come next month to try the insemination. He gave instructions to Penelope what hormones to take to incise their chances and Josie was taking notes with a lot of enthusiasm. Penelope was not really sure about this. She was doing this for Josie.

Few days later Hope came to their house for dinner and a movie. Penelope was coming home from work and Josie was already with Hope talking about all the things the other girl missed. She told her about MG and Lizzie, her getting a new job, her and Penelope trying for a baby and Hope just listened. Penelope got in and Josie got up from the sofa.

''Hello wife…''

She gave her a peck and helped her take off her coat.

''Hey babe… How are you?''

''Hope came already and I was catching her up to speed.''

''Oh…''

''Yes.''

''Now since you are home, we can talk about what we want for dinner?''

''You diddn't cook?''

''I was lazy…''

''Pizza?''

''Sure… Where from?''

''How about that place by the lake you love?''

''Delivery will take forever.''

''Well, order it and go and pick it up.''

''That is such a good idea babe.''

''I know.''

She picked up her keys and left the house. Hope followed Penelope to the bedroom and took a seat on their bed.

''New baby? Wow!''

''Yes.''

''You don't sound happy.''

''I am not.''

''Why? I was undrer impression that this is what you want?''

''I do not…''

''Why?''

''Because we both know it would be me raising a baby alone.''

''You don't know that…''

''I don't? She has been saying good bye to me for five years now… I do know Hope... All I know is that since we got married, she has been preparing us for the day she will die…And she is obsessed with me getting pregnant so I don't hurt myself after she dies.''

''You don't know if she would die.''

''Hope, I love her, but I am not an idiot… I've known it since Paris… Since before wedding. Josie can't hide many things from me… I know her…''

''So, you don't want the baby?''

''Not until the merge passes…''

''But you are taking the meds and all?''

''I am, but I hope it would not work… I am not ready to have her baby alone… That baby is her dream… Not mine.''

''Penelope, you have to tell her.''

''How?! How can I tell her that I don't want it? It's all she has been talking about for years? Tell me Hope, how do I tell my wife who has one year of life that I don't want to get pregnant?''

''I don't know.''

''Well, neither do I…''

Penelope took a seat on the bed and started crying.

''It breaks my heart that I don't want it… But I can't have her baby without her. How can I look that baby some day and tell them that their mom wanted them so much and didn't get the chance to be their mom…because their aunt killed her?''

''Well, you can leave out the aunt part… Kids should not have resentment.''

''If she kills Josie, none of them will see my kid…''

''You can't do that Penelope.''

''Watch me Hope! If Josie dies, and I have the baby… Her funeral is the las they will see of me and the baby.''

''You are not being rational. That baby is the only thing they have left of her.''

''Well, too bad… She didn't have to die… There are two of them.''

''Josie would never do that to Lizzie.''

''Yes, and we all know that Lizzie would do it to her.''

''You are being too harsh on Lizzie.''

''Oh, no I am not…''

''It's not easy for her too.''

''Hope, I am too tired of thinking how the rest of the fucking world is feeling. I want to focus on how I am feeling because I will have to burry my wife in a year… So, let's not talk about it anymore…''

She got up and opened her side of the closet. Hope could see a lot of black, navy and dark purple suits, dresses and things at Penelope's side. Josie's was the one with vivid colors. Also Penelope had some pretty drop dead shoes in black, navy or dark purple…to match the clothes.

'' Good thing I have plenty of black outfits. My widow's weeds is on point.''

''Don't talk like that. Josie could hear you.''

Penelope didn't respond. She just went to her side of the closet and changed into yoga pants and top.

''Let's go back to the living room… Josie will be home soon.''

They had no idea that Josie actually didn't even leave the home. She forgot the money so she came back and heard their entire exchange. She sneaked out of the house and got into the car. As soon as she closed the door she started weeping. She had no idea Penelope felt like that…and that she already knew what she decided to do. Now, game sort of changed… Their deepest secrets were out…Josie's that she will die and Penelope's that she doesn't want the baby without Josie in the picture.


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope felt some strange shift in Josie and she had no idea what happened. She spoke less about having a baby and she looked like she was not in a mood to do anything that Penelope wanted. She felt like Josie was punishing her for something, but she had no idea what for. She gave some space to Josie believing that maybe she needed some time to process something before she speaks to her, but nothing changed. Josie was still distant and sometimes rude to her. One night Penelope couldn't take it anymore and she confronted Josie.

''What is going on with you? For past few days you've been acting like I am some enemy or something… Tell me what is this all about?''

''I know Penelope?''

''Know what?''

''That you don't want kids with me….I heard you and Hope. You could have told me that you don't want kids with me.''

''Oh, that's what this is all about?''

''Yes, that's the thing.''

''Josie, I never said I don't want to have children with you… The issue is having them without you.''

Josie was taken back by the comment Penelope made.

''If I could trust you that you will come back to me alive on the day of the merge, I would give birth to ten children right this moment Jojo… But I don't believe a word you say when it comes to merge. I know you will die for Lizzie, so tell me why should I have that baby knowing I will raise it alone?''

''You will not be alone. You would have Hope, Lizzie…my mom and dad… Your mom and David.''

''Lizzie? Are you serious?! I would never let her close to my children if she kills you… No! No way!''

''Penny… She will be their aunt…''.''

''And a person who killed their mother.''

''Please, promise me that you will let them all be in baby's life if anything happens to me.''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Josie and went to their bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and got into bed. Josie joined her soon. She cuddled up to her back and put her arm around her.

''I am sorry Nelly.''

Penelope was silent.

''I forgot how you might feel and what it would be like to do it alone… I just… I just want that family with you… I want us to have it all that sometimes I forget what consequences could be. I love you so much Penelope and I want to have life with you… Everything with you.''

Penelope didn't say anything, she just laced her fingers with Josie's and they just remained like that until they fell asleep. They needed this closeness that was intimate on some other level. Yes, they loved having sex and had very physical relationship, but being this close was level of intimacy they needed at that moment.

In the morning Penelope woke up first and got ready for work. Josie had work a bit later so she could sleep some more. She spent entire day thinking about the conversation she and Josie had and she hoped that her wife would change her mind about letting Lizzie kill her in the merge. She hoped Josie would be brave enough to fight for herself and them. She needed Josie to be selfish this one time…

Josie went to coffee with Hope after she was done with work. She wanted to talk to Hope and hear what she thinks of the entire situation. Conversation they had didn't really go where Josie expected it to go. She believed Hope would understand her and side with her, but she didn't. She said that both her and Penelope had valid points in things they said or feared and that only talking about things and trying to find some middle ground would help.

''Hope, there is no middle ground in me being killed.''

''I know, but I meant that maybe you could try to fight Lizzie and make that merge a fair game, not just give up now…''

''You know I can't kill her.''

''It will kill Penelope to hear you died.''

''I know.''

''Josie, you have to make a choice…''

''I know Hope… I know I have to make a choice… I will either die for Lizzy or live for Penelope.''

''And how about what Josie wants out of that mess?''

''What do you mean?''

''What is the thing you want?''

She lowered her gaze and looked sad.

''I want to live and have amazing life with Penelope, but I also want Lizzie to live too.''

''The problem is you can't have both.''

''I know.''

''And you can't expect from Penelope to be over the moon about getting pregnant and widowed in span of few months, weeks or days. No one could be happy about that prospect in their lives. Be happy that the girl is still talking to you…''

That got Josie to flinch a bit. Hope was right.

''I often don't think how she might feel and she doesn't speak about it much either.''

''I don't think she wants to put that weight on you. You have so much on your plate and you know Penelope. She will keep it in for you because that girl is mad about you and would never do anything to put you in a bad situation. She is mad about you Jo and she will do all she can to make you happy…. Even in the end having that baby… for you.''

Josie knew Hope was right, but she was not prepared to admit that to herself.

''So, what do I do?''

''I think that in your obsession to have a baby, you forgot to court your wife. So, I think you should go home, make some nice food, light some candles and pamper the Mrs. You know she deserves it…and I think she misses just hot and sexy night without merge or baby talk…''

Josie blushed a bit and Hope started laughing like crazy.

''You know, for someone who has sex as much as you do I have no idea how can you be so embarrassed over talking about it.''

''It's not the same. When things are done it's just two of us…''

''And there is just two of us Jo.''

''It's not the same… Penny is my lover…I can say or do anything when I am with her… I can say things I would never say to anyone else, I can do things I would never do to or with someone else… It's simply Penelope… and it's special with her.''

''Good, than go home and pamper your wife. You need some time alone without the talk about those issues you do have. You need to be just crazy and hormonal teenagers''

Josie smiled.

''We are not teenagers anymore.''

''I know, but I want to believe I will always be a bit teen when it comes to my love life.''

''Didn't want to know that Hope.''

''I know, that's why I said it.''

Josie smiled again and put the money on the table.

''I'm leaving. I have to get stuff for that dinner with Penny… I think our fridge is really empty and I need to get A LOT of things for tonight. ''

Hope smirked at Josie.

''And that is a thing I didn't need to know.''

''I was talking about food.''

''I don't care… I don't need to know what will you buy.''

''Yes, you do… You are one of the reasons why our fridge is empty.''

''Hey!''

''See you Hope.''

''See you Jo.''

Josie spent few hours getting all the things she needed. She went to buy some candles sexy lingerie she got flowers for Penelope and when she was done she went to get the food. She spent a lot of time planning the evening and making everything perfect. Penelope came home around seven and she was really tired. She just couldn't wait to take a shower and crawl into bed and sleep. She felt so sleep deprived and she was the happiest in their small office that the weekend was finally starting. She wanted to sleep from Friday to Monday morning. She opened the door and saw the entire apartment was in fairy lights. She was surprised with this.

''Josie….''

''In the dining room.''

She left her bags on the chair in the hallway and entered the dining room. Table was set and there were candles and food smelled amazing. Josie stood by the table in short black dress and heels. Her hair was up and she looked so hot. Penelope was lost for a moment. This was not what she expected out of her evening.

''What is this Jojo?''

''Me pampering this hot girl I sort of like…?''

''Oh… Should I leave or am I included into your naughty night? You know we never really discussed threesomes?''

Josie smiled and rolled her eyes at her.

''Shut up and come here…''

Penelope smirked and walked toward Josie. She put her arms around Josie and they kissed. At first it was a very gentle peck on the lips but soon it turned into very heated make out session. Both of them realized how much they missed each other and missed this sort of things. It has been long since one of them made dinner and put so much effort for the other woman. Josie broke the kiss and smiled at her wife.

''I have every intention to continue where we left of and even take it further, but first… ''

''I know… Food. You spent the entire day preparing this and it would be such a shame for this to go to waste.''

''Something like that.''

''Let me wash my hands and I'll be back in a moment.''

Josie gave her another peck on the lips and Penelope left the room. Both girls had stupid smiles on their faces and felt sort of excited about this night. Penelope and Josie missed being pampered and having this slow burn build up to making love. Yes, they had pretty good sex life, but they had a feeling that this night would be about something more than a physical pleasure they want to experience. This night was also about reconnecting as life partners not just lovers.

Penelope washed her hands and when she came back, Josie already put the plates on the table. Penelope looked at them and smiled at her wife.

''You made my favorite.''

''Yes, I did… I took some time, I MIGHT have used some magic to make it taste better, but…I made an effort to make it as you love it before I had to use the magic.''

''I don't care… Thank you Jojo… It will be amazing no matter what… You made it so it makes it amazing.''

''Thank you babe.''

''No, thank you Jojo…for this and making an effort.''

Josie took her wife's hand and laced their fingers.

''You are worth it Penelope… You are worth of making so many efforts…not just when it comes to food… But in general… You are amazing and I love you so much…. So much….''

Josie started crying and Penelope pulled her into her arms and held her tight. Josie put her forehead against Penelope's and continued speaking.

''I am sorry… I am so sorry for not showing you every day how loved you are and how incredibly in love with you I am. You are my entire world Penelope Park and I am sorry for not telling you that as much as I should. No matter what happens in life, I am the luckiest person in the world because I have you and you love me for some unknown reason to me. You loved me for years and never gave up on me…even when I wanted you to…Even when I gave up on myself…you never did… Words can't describe how much I love you and how honored I am to have you loving me back… You are incredible and absolutely breathtaking person.''

Now both of them were crying.

''I love you too Jojo… I love you with all of my obnoxious , selfish, evil heart…and I always will… Until the day I die… I will love you until my last breath…and maybe even in some other life… You are it for me… You've been it for me since that stupid afternoon in the library when I watched you play with your hair instead of studying for the test in chemistry of magic. I couldn't take my eyes of you and that cute pout you have when you don't understand something or make a mistake in your formulas or some writing… It was first and only time I failed a test… But it was worth it… Watching you that day was worth any bad grade.''

Josie wiped her eyes and smiled.

''You are creepy stalker Penelope Park.''

''And you've know that for a long time Jojo…and yet here you are….married to me…''

''I know… You were sort of cute and that's why I never reported you to Mr. Williams or my dad. I felt sorry for you…''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes, I felt bad for you… I didn't want to put you in trouble.''

''OR you knew you would be the one in trouble when you followed me to the lake at three in the morning to watch me skinny dip? If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask Jojo… I would have not denied you…''

''I did not follow you to see you naked! I wanted to make sure you were safe… You were new at school and the lake is not pretty safe place at night.''

Penelope smirked at now very flustered Josie who was trying to make excuses and she had so much fun watching and listening to this. She took a seat and started eating and Josie was talking and talking and making excuses to why she was there that night.

''I was at school for almost a year Jojo… So, I knew the lake and the school grounds pretty good.''

''You were drunk from the party!''

''I had nothing to drink!''

''FINE! I followed you because I was fascinated by you Penelope… From the moment you came to school, I couldn't get my eyes of you.''

''Oh, I know.''

Josie just looked at her pretending to be angry and started eating her food. She blushed thinking of naked Penelope in the lake that night and Penelope knew very well where her wife's mind went.

''So, how was the view from that hiding place? Did you see all that you wanted? Did I live up to the expectations?''

''I hate you.''

''I know.''

After Penelope was done with her food she got up from the chair and unzipped her dress. It fell on the floor and Josie just looked at her in awe.

''Some time have passed since that night…but I will never get tired of the way you look at me when I undress… That mix of admiration, love and desire is something I could live of… ''

Josie didn't speak. She put her fork down and Penelope took her hand. She kissed Josie's hand and placed it over her heart. Josie could feel it beating fast and her heart matched the pace of Penelope's. It was funny how after all these years and all the times they slept together, there were night when it felt like this… Like it's the first time and they were excited and nervous about being together.

''Can I tell you a secret Jojo?''

Josie just nodded.

''I saw you that morning at the lake… You hid in the bush and I saw you watching me…. I never felt so wanted like I did that morning… You looked so nervous and I found it so cute…''

Josie had no idea Penelope saw her.

''Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?''

''I didn't want to embarrass you… I had a feeling it was something new for you…part of your self-discovery…and I didn't want to make it…more scary that it already is…I know I was not the first girl you had showed interest in…but I know that I was the first girl who spiked your interest enough to cross some lines you set to yourself…That I why I didn't say anything…''

And then she smirked.

''And I hoped you would return the favor someday…and you did… I got to see that amazing body of yours and I got to kiss and touch every part of it times and times again.''

''You are something else Penelope Park.''

''I've always been something else Jojo, but it took you two years and few drinks to see it.''

''I saw it right away when you came to our school… But with all our ups and downs…it did take some time to realize you are really not leaving and there to stay with me.''

''Always…''

Penelope kissed her and they took it to the bedroom. It was funny to both of them how nervous they were. Josie's hands were shaking and Penelope's stomach was in knots. Somehow this evening felt like fresh start and a moment when all the focus was just on them and their relationship and reconnecting in all the ways they needed. It felt good to be touched, to be close, to kiss just for the sake of kissing, to giggle and make jokes…it felt amazing to be twenty one and in bed with someone you love without thinking of the bad things and pain that was often present in their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

MG and Lizzie were getting married in two days and everyone was focused on that. Penelope was not really into it, but she was civil because she knew MG loved her and she was Josie's sister after all. So, for Josie, Penelope will act nice toward Lizzie and tolerate her bridezila moments. She wanted huge wedding and she couldn't get the venue she wanted and she almost made MG compel the clerk to switch their names with some other couple that booked the venue. Caroline stopped her from doing it and found some other place that fit Lizzie's wishes and expectations. She picked pink for her bridesmaids' dresses and she picked Hope to be her maid of honor. Josie was a bit hurt by that, but she never said anything to Lizzie. Penelope was heartbroken for her wife, but very glad she was not part of the bridal party. She was asked by MG to be his best woman, but she had to decline because there was something she knew that prevented her to be part of the wedding.

On the evening of Lizzie's bachelorette party, Penelope made discovery that would mark an end of a friendship for her. Josie sent her to find Lizzie, since it was time for the games to start. She looked for her in the restroom, outside and one final place to look was the club office. She walked into the club office and found Hope and Lizzie having sex. To be honest, she was not surprised that Lizzie cheated; she was surprised that Hope did that to their friend. She snapped few pictures just in case if Josie accuses her of fabricating the story and wanting to sabotage her sister's nuptials. She interrupted them by coughing. Both women turned and were in shock to see Penelope.

''Having fun girls?''

''Penelope…''

''Elizabeth… I see that your maid of honor is really taking good care of your needs… At least now I know why you didn't pick Josie. It would be awkward to walk into two of you in that position.''

Both women made disgusted faces.

''You are sick… She is my sister…''

''I know… And MG sees Hope as his… You really did him good Hope… Fucking his future wife just before the wedding. You must be proud of yourself!''

''Will you tell him?''

''No, I will not tell anyone… BUT two of you will.''

Hope was embarrassed.

''It will devastate him.''

''You should have thought about it before you fucked his fiancée Michaelson. Get dressed and go back to the club. People are looking for you.''

Penelope left the office and went to get a drink. She had a scotch at the bar and took a moment to process what she saw. Lizzie and Hope… Hope was one of MG's best friends. She was not surprised Lizzie cheated, but Hope… She never expected that from her. Hope and MG were close…they were friends since high school… This will hurt MG a lot… It will break his heart and this betrayal was something he would not forgive easily. Josie found her at the bar and was surprised to see empty scotch glass in front of her.

''You ok babe?''

She didn't want to say anything. She believed Hope and Lizzie should tell her. It was not her place to tell what she saw. She just hoped that two other women would have enough decency to say what they did and end this charade.

''Not really. I am just tired and sleepy.''

Josie stood by her and smiled.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

They kissed and when Josie broke the kiss she leaned in again and put her forehead on Penelope's.

''I am the luckiest person alive to be married to someone like you.''

Penelope smiled.

''Are you drunk beloved wife?''

''Not really. I am tipsy.''

Penelope smirked at her wife.

''I am going to go home now and have a nap… This headache is killing me… And YOU my love make sure to wake me up when you come home so I could take advantage of very tipsy you.''

''That is not fair…''

''And why is that?''

''Because now I want to leave with you.''

''You can leave with me… ''

''Hmm… You know, there is a theory that sex can help with headaches…''

''Care to test it Mrs. Park?''

They kissed again. It turned into very heated make out session. Josie broke the kiss when air became an issue.

''Lizzie will kill me…''

''Why?''

''I am leaving with you P… She has Hope to take care of her needs for the night.''

Penelope smirked and mumbled.

''You have no idea.''

''Did you say something P?''

''Oh, yes… I said it will be a fun night…''

''I bet it will.''

They got their coats and left the club. Penelope drove and she couldn't wait to get home and make love to her wife. She really missed their intimate moments. Lizzie's wedding invaded too much of their personal time and too much of Josie's time. Lizzie called her for every single thing. She was not maid of honor, but she did all the job around the wedding. Lizzie pretty much only picked things and shouted if things don't go her way. Caroline and Josie were putting out fires Lizzie made and Penelope was tired of Lizzie monopolizing her wife. They got into their apartment and first thing Penelope did was lock the door and ask Josie to turn off her phone. Josie was too horny and tipsy to say no to anything Penelope asks of her. They started stripping each other from the front door to their bedroom and Josie felt like she was sixteen again and like there is nothing more in this world but two of them and that crazy love they shared. She was proud that she had so many new things to fall in love with in Penelope and that after more than five years of marriage, Penelope Park still made her feel weak at knees and feel butterflies in her belly. She still felt attracted to her and if they had time, she could make love to her every day and every night. Sometimes she felt guilty and she believed she needed and wanted Penelope that much because she was still not sure how would merge turn out and if their parents would find cure in time. She wanted to savor every moment with the woman she loved and she wanted Penelope to know she is adored and so loved so she would never have any doubt about her feelings. After making love, they cuddled up and Penelope's head was on Josie's chest. Suddenly her smile faded and she turned very serious. Josie noticed that.

''Penny, what's wrong?''

''I was listening to your heartbeat.''

''Ok?''

''And suddenly Iwas hit with a possibility of not hearing it ever again.''

''Penny…''

''I know… We promised no merge talk…but it's getting closer… ''

''Six months Penelope… We have six more months to enjoy, laugh, love…before we have to think about it.''

''I think about it all the time Jojo.''

''Please, don't… Please, Penny… Just try to leave it for the time when we have to. I don't want to think about it…I don't want to think about death hanging above my head at this moment. Now, I want to think of how much I love you. I want to think of how happy I am and how grateful I am to mama Park for sending you to Salvatore school. I love you Penelope Park and I want to think about how amazing this night was and how it's not over yet.''

Penelope smirked…

''You, sweet talker.''

''You love me.''

''Unfortunately.''

''Hey!''

Josie started tickling her and soon they were back to kissing and making love again. In the morning Josie woke up first and made coffee. She turned on her phone and saw million calls and messages from her sister. She was supposed to meet her in an hour in the bridal salon. She was about to show her dress to everyone and also show bridesmaids dresses to friends she picked. She got ready and sat on Penelope's side of the bed. Other woman was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake her up. She left her a message on the nightstand and left the apartment.

They were all sitting in a shop waiting for Lizzie to show them the dress. She noticed Hope and Lizzie looking at her a bit nervous, but she had no idea what was going on and why were they nervous. Lizzie's dress was a princes dress that was overpriced and something that didn't really looked good on her, but she insisted on it. No one dared to say a word. Josie was tempted to say something, but she didn't. For a moment she was happy Penelope was no there because she would have said something…No matter how pissed that would make Lizzie. Sometimes she wished to be more like Penelope. She wished she was braver and better at expressing her emotions. After Lizzie was done with her dress, it was their turn. She got into changing room and was faced with the most disturbing share of pink she has ever seen. Lizzie picked them neon pink dresses. She was glad that Penelope was not one of the bridesmaids because she would cause a riot if she had to put that dress on. Only positive think was that it fit her well and that she didn't look bad in it. But the color was disturbing. Only Hope had different dress and hers was navy blue, but the same model as the bridesmaids dresses. Lizzie looked proud of her choice and again no one said anything. They got bags for their dresses and they could take them home. Wedding was tomorrow and pressure of everything being perfect was building up. Caroline and Alaric were not at the bridal shop because they had to pick up his suit and had some more things to finish before the big day.

After they were done with the bridal shop, they all went for lunch. Josie tried to get Penelope to join them, but she said she has too much work and she asked Josie to send her greetings to the bride and maid of HONOR. Josie didn't really get why the word honor was in capital letters, but she was sure it was Penelope's AutoCorrect's doing. Lizzie was annoyed that Josie texted that much.

''Texting Satan?''

''Yes, I am texting Penelope.''

Hope gave Lizzie a look to stop with the insults and continued to milk Josie for info.

''What is so interesting that you keep ignoring us?''

Josie blushed.

''Nothing.''

''Jo… Come on! Spit it out!''

''Well, we are texting about last night.''

Lizzie turned a bit pail for a moment and Hope kept it together enough to keep poking.

''What happened last night?''

''We had sex…and it was an amazing night.''

''Really?''

''Yes, why is that so interesting? You are having sex with Satan for years now.''

''Because I love her Lizzie and I am amazed how things are just getting better with years we spent together. I am every day more in love with my wife… And I think I am lucky… Not many could say that. And that is what I wish for you Lizzie… I wish you and MG to grow every day more in love and to get better for each other. Love is an amazing thing and I believe her love was the greatest reword live has given me since it screwed us over with the merge thing… And if I die in six months, at least I am dying happy I had such an amazing and epic love with someone… She is my everything.''

Josie's words didn't leave people at the table with a dry eye… At least everyone but Lizzie was crying… including Josie.

''I just don't want to die and never see her again…and never make love to her again…tell her I love her… I am so happy and blessed with having her in my life that I don't know how I would survive if the roles were opposite. Penelope is my hero. She knows there is a death sentence above my head, but she still married me and loves me with all her heart. I am a lucky person to have love like hers in my life.''

Lizzie was nervous and on her fifth mimosa. She had no idea how to tell Josie what happened last night and she even had no idea if she should. If Penelope hasn't told her by now, she probably wouldn't say anything on the actual wedding day.

After they were done with lunch, Josie went home and found Penelope in mess of papers on the living room floor.

''Hi sexy…''

''Hey Jojo.''

By the good mood her wife was, Penelope knew Lizzie and Hope haven't told her anything.

''I've got the dress.''

''What does it look like?''

Josie unzipped the bag and Penelope made a face.

''That thing is criminal. If she tried to put me into that dress, I would be arrested for murder.''

''I have no doubt… Lizzie's very existence makes you wish to murder her… I am used to it.''

''I know…''

''With that said, please behave tomorrow. It's her wedding day and don't ruin it with your snarky comments babe.''

''So, the wedding is happening?''

''I see no reason not to Penelope… Everything is ready… We are all excited…''

''I can't go Jojo…''

Josie was surprised by that sudden decision her wife made.

''Oh…''


	17. Chapter 17

Josie was surprised to hear that Penelope doesn't want to go. She knew Penelope and Lizzie couldn't see eye to eye in many situations, but she didn't understand why she wouldn't want to go to her best friend's wedding. She took a seat on the sofa behind Penelope and put her arms around her.

''What is wrong baby? Why don't you want to go?''

''Because I am not a hypocrite….''

''What happened?''

''Ask your sister… You know I am not a gossip babe.''

''You won't even tell me?''

''Not my secret to tell…and don't try to poke around what is the thing… I just know I can't be there and watch the fake behavior of your sister.''

''Now you've got me worried.''

''I am sorry baby…''

''I know better than to try to get it out of you. If that is how you feel, I will not make you go.''

Penelope turned to face Josie and she kissed her.

''I love you Josie.''

''I love you too stubborn ass.''

Penelope smirked and kissed back.

''Josie, I love this moment of tenderness…and all where it all leads…''

Josie smirked and hit her shoulder.

''…but I have to work…''

''Fine…Go back to work and I am going to our room to relax and mentally prepare for chaos that will happen tomorrow.''

''Go and relax baby…''

''Love you P.''

''Love you to Jojo.''

She went to bedroom and Penelope got back to work. Around eight in the evening, Josie got out of the room and asked Penelope if she was hungry. Penelope told her she was starving and Josie went to kitchen and started making chicken and vegetables. When dinner was done, Penelope got into kitchen and put her arms around Josie.

''It smells amazing baby.''

''Thanks.''

They had dinner and Penelope helped her with the dishes. After they were done, they went back to the living room. Josie helped her clean the floor from the papers and they cuddled up on the sofa and watched TV. Penelope held Josie and played with her hair. Josie loved cuddling with her wife and loved those quiet moments. Josie got up from the sofa and offered Penelope her hand…

''Let's go to bed baby…''

''It's early Jojo…''

''Well, we don't have to sleep.''

''Oh…''

They spent the night making love and cuddling. Penelope fell asleep first and Josie spent some time just watching her sleep. She was memorized by the view of her wife. She fell asleep few minutes later cuddled up to Penelope being a big spoon for a change.

In the morning they were woken up by Josie's phone. It was her mom. Josie answered and Caroline called her to come to Lizzie's house because she was nervous. She was being mean to the makeup girl and hairdresser. Josie told their mother that she needs some time to get ready and she will come. Penelope woke up, but didn't make any comment. Josie knew there is plenty on the tip of her tounge and she was grateful she didn't say a word. Josie took a shower and put on yoga pants and Penelope's top. She packed all the things she needed for the day and went back to the bed. Penelope was wrapped in the sheet and she looked so cute when she was sleepy.

''Love you P.''

''Love you too…''

''See you tonight.''

''Se you Jojo… Good luck with…Lizzie.''

''Thanks.''

Josei left the house and got into her car. She drove to the venue and she was a bit pissed that her mom woke her up and again delegated crazy Lizzie duties to her. She parked and got her things out of the car and went upstairs to the bridal suite. Lizzie was screaming at the makeup artist and the girl was close to quieting. Somehow Josie managed to calm Lizzie and she let the girl finish putting her makeup on. An hour later Lizzie was ready and it was turn for the rest of the bridesmaids to get ready too. Josie was first to get ready and she helped the rest of the girls. Many photographs of the bride and her bridesmaids were made and they also took family photos. Alaric was taken by his daughters and how beautiful they were. They took family pictures and Caroline kept looking around looking for something. Josie came to her and pulled her aside.

''Mom, what is wrong?''

''Where is Penelope?''

''She is not coming…''

''Why?''

''I have no idea. She has some issues with Lizzie.''

''What issues?''

''I don't know. She said Lizzie has to tell me something.''

''What does she have to say?''

''I have no idea… Penelope didn't say anything.''

Caroline and Josie had to end the conversation because it was time to leave for the church. Josie was in the van with Hope and the rest of the girls and Lizzie was in the car with her dad.

Wedding was weird somehow. Josie felt some tension in the air especially when she mentioned Penelope to Lizzie and Hope. It also looked like Lizzie and her were relieved when they learned that Penelope was not coming. Josie found that weird, but she didn't ask or comment on that. On the other hand MG was over the moon for marrying Lizzie. He was a bit tipsy later in the evening and he kept telling Josie how lucky he was to marry girl like Lizzie was. Josie was touched by nice words her used to describe Lizzie . She was happy that her sister was that loved and she was glad that MG got his happy ending. He really loved Lizzie for so long and she finally became his wife. She found it very romantic. She found it weird that Lizzie spent some time at the reception avoiding her husband. Josie didn't see that as a typical behavior for the bride. Again, Lizzie was not someone you would describe as usual person. She finally got a moment alone with her sister.

''What happened with you and Penelope? What is the thing you have to tell me?''

''Nothing… That's just your wife being an ass.''

''Oh…''

Josie was not really buying that.

''Cut the crap Lizzie.''

''She doesn't like me and she is jealous of the love and attention MG is giving me. You know Penelope. She believes everyone should be infatuated with her and she doesn't take loss that well. MG loves me more than her and she is jealous and capable of making up things just to cause problems… But you know that Jo.''

Alaric was coming to call Lizzie to take pictures with the guests so Josie stayed alone. She realized she was not in a mood to stick around so she went to her car and went home. She found Penelope in bed reading a book. She lifted her gaze from the book and smiled.

''Hey babe.''

''Hey…''

''Had fun?''

''I don't know… Lizzie pissed me off, but MG… He was so cute… He loves her so much and he kept telling me and the rest of the guests who wanted to listen, how amazing my sister is and how in love he is.''

Penelope made a face.

''What is it Penelope? Are you really jealous?''

''What?''

''That's what Lizzie is saying.''

''That I am jelous of her? Why would I be jealous?''

''Because MG loves her more and gives her more attention?''

''God Josie, he is my friend. Why would I care he is with someone?! We've been friends for so long and he knows I am happy for him if he is happy with the person he is with… I don't care about his dating life. I am not interested in him like a man… I only care about you in that, romantic and sexual way. MG is family…and I would be the happiest to know that he is married to someone who loves him and appreciates him…and Lizzie is none of those two.''

''Why do you say that? Why do you constantly rip into my sister?''

''Because she deserves it.''

''Why? What did she do?''

''She should tell you.''

''Well, obviously she is not going to tell me so you should…''

Penelope put her book aside and took Josie's hands.

''Here goes nothing…''

''Ok, I am listening…''

''Lizzie and Hope are sleeping together.''

Josie looked at Penelope like she had seven hears and eleven arms.

''What?''

''What I just said… Your sister and Michaelson are having sex.''

''How do you know?''

''I saw them at the party… They were doing it in the office when you sent me to find Lizzie.''

''Why haven't you said anything?''

''Because I believed she should tell you… It's her secret to tell, not mine.''

''I can't believe it… Lizzie and Hope? It makes no sense… She… She is not into girls.''

''She can be into Hope.''

''No! No! It's not true… You saw wrong.''

Penelope was not taking it as something personal. She knew that comment came from the place of not being able to comprehend what was going on, not accusing her of being a liar or making it all up.

''Jojo, I know what I saw… I can't erase that from my mind…even if I wanted to…''

Josie went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and Penelope went back to her book. Josie got into bed and fluffed her pillow.

''Am I a bad wife for wanting all the things you told me to be a lie?''

''No, you are not.''

''Thank you Penny…''

She smirked.

''You are horrible wife.''

''Penelope!''

''What I am just stating the fact.''

''You are mean.''

''Maybe…''

Penelope pulled Josie into her arms and held her.

''I feel disappointed at Lizzie and Hope… Maybe even betrayed.''

''I know Jojo…''

''MG doesn't deserve it.''

''I agree.''

''How can I have lunch with them tomorrow?! I wouldn't be able to sit with them and pretend I don't know anything.''

''Maybe you shouldn't pretend Jojo… Why don't you tell them you know.''

''It would not change anything. They slept together and she deceived MG. Me saying _I know about the affair _wouldn't erase it. Me mentioning it would just highlight the events.''

''Maybe it would make it stop?''

''You think they kept sleeping together?''

''I am not sure… But if I had to guess, I would go with yes. I think they are still sleeping together.''

''I hate the position we are at.''

''I hate it too…''

''And that's why two of us are going together.''

''What?''

''You are having lunch with me , newlyweds and Hope.''

Penelope made very sour face.

'' I can't wait Jojo. I am so excited…''

''Shut up Penelope.''

''Love you too Jojo.''


	18. Chapter 18

Penelope and Josie woke up and spent some time cuddling in bed. Josie was holding Penelope and tracing her fingers over her wife's arm.

''I wish we could stay all day in our bubble… I am not ready to see my sister and Hope… And MG… How will I look him in the eyes?''

''Baby, it's not something that you are responsible for. It's Lizzie's and Hope's betrayal.''

''And our too in a way…We haven't told him.''

''Well, I never said anything to you before the wedding… That keeps you in the clear.''

''I know, but…''

''Babe, it's not our secret to tell. If we tell, we would be blamed for everything.''

''I know.''

Josie was silent for a moment.

''I am afraid how my parents would take it. ''

''Yes, your dad loves Hope more than two of you. I bet he would blame Lizzie for corrupting his perfect Hope.''

Josie made pouty face and hit Penelope's hand.

''You are mean! Our dad loves us.''

''He does, but both you and Lizzie keep saying he loves Hope the most.''

''I hate you sometimes.''

''I love you too Jojo…''

Penelope closed her eyes and had giant smile on her face. Josie narrowed her eyes at her wife and pinched her.

''Auch! That hurts!''

''You are enjoying this too much Penelope Park. My family might fall apart and you are thinking about how will my mom and dad react to Lizzie's affair.''

''Come on! Lizzie falling from her high horse. Not being perfect daddy's girl… I've been waiting for this for so long baby. Maybe they will finally see how amazing you are and that you are not just a passerby in their lives.''

Josie got serious. She knew Penelope had a lot of issues with her parents and the way they behave toward her and how compared to Lizzie she sometimes is invisible. She lifted Penelope's chin and kissed her.

''Thank you baby… Thank you for always seeing me and seeing what I need…even when I refused to be seen and my needs to be recognized. I am lucky to have you and I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you in my corner.''

''I will always be in your corner.''

''I know.''

They kissed again and Josie smiled at her.

''Do you want some coffee babe?''

''Yes… But I don't want to move. I don't want to get out of bed.''

''Well, we have to.''

''Noooo….''

''P, I have to use the restroom and I am pretty sure you don't want me to do what I have to do in bed.''

''You are right… I love this mattress too much…and it was expensive.''

Josie started laughing at her wife and pushed her away. She got out of bed and Penelope got comfortable to follow with her eyes Josie walking around their room naked searching for her robe. Josie knew Penelope was looking at her. Before she entered the bathroom she turned and as expected, saw her wife looking at her in adoration and with a very familiar lip bight.

''Perv.''

''Hey! You are the one walking around naked.''

''You are…''

''What?''

''Hormonal teenager.''

''Forever sixteen Jojo.''

As soon as Josie got into bathroom, Penelope left the bed and put on her robe. She went to kitchen and started coffee and making them something to eat. Usually, when they had slow weekends, they would eat fruit with some pancakes and have coffee. When Josie came to the kitchen, her wife was already in the middle of the cooking. She poured coffee for both of them and carried it to the table. She took her seat and watched Penelope cook. Penelope finished making food and Josie set the table. They started eating and in the middle of the meal Josie just looked at her wife.

''What will we do at this lunch?''

''Nothing.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, we will act normal and when you get some alone time with either of them, you will tell them that you know.''

''I can't.''

''Why?''

''I don't want to argue… I don't think I have it in me to start a war now.''

''Not a war baby… You are just telling them that you know… And they have to resolve it somehow.''

''I am not happy about this lunch.''

''Neither am I, but we will be ok… ''

''Are we?''

''Yes, we are a team Jojo… We are the Parks….no one messes with me and my wife. If Leach even tries to say a word… I…''

Josie smiled at her wife.''

''I love you so much babe. You are my dark knight in shining armor.''

''I am many things babe.''

''Yes, you are.''

Their moment was interrupted by Josie's phone. She got up from the chair and Penelope mumbled _took them long enough_. She knew it was some family member. As expected, it was Caroline. She was calling to tell Josie that lunch was moved to two instead three they agreed on.

''Ok mom. Thank you… Oh, and can you ask them for one more seat. Penelope is coming with me. She is so impatient to see the newlyweds… She is so sorry she missed the wedding.''

Caroline was not stupid. She knew that Josie was being sarcastic. She also knew that there was something Penelope was hiding about Lizzie. She had no idea if Josie knew the secret Penelope was keeping. She wanted to know what her daughter in law had about her daughter. She had impression that Penelope was holding on to something until it's good time for her to use the information for something she might need. She feared that it might harm Lizzie somehow and she didn't want anyone to hurt her or risk ruining her marriage to MG. She was very proud he waited for her for so long and that he always treated her like a queen.

''Jo… Can you please ask Penelope to be polite today? We don't want a happy family lunch to turn into some battlefield.''

''Mom… She will behave if Lizzie doesn't provoke.''

''Jo, it's your sister's day…''

Josie couldn't believe what her mother said. She mumbled, _what day isn't? _and Caroline pretended this didn't hear that. Both women knew what was said and what was the meaning of it, but Josie chose to ignore it. Caroline ended the conversation and Josie went back to the kitchen. Penelope already did the dishes and cleared the table. Josie put her arms around her and put her head on Penelope's shoulder.

''What is it love?''

''I am not in a mood for my family and their crap.''

''I know… Neither am I.''

When the time came, they got ready and headed for the restaurant. As expected, it was Lizzie's choice and it was one of the more expensive places. She loved showing off and MG was determined to give her everything she needed. Penelope felt a bit lazy to get dressed up, so she picked simple black dress and black shoes and her hair was pulled back. She didn't often have her hair down, but today she felt like it. Josie was in her favorite yellow dress and shoes that matched the dress. She put on very little makeup and they left the house. As expected, they arrived on time and they were not surprised to Rick and Caroline sitting at the table. They greeted each other and took their seats. Alaric started some very casual conversation and they all participated, waiting for bride and groom to come. After Penelope and Josie, arrived Hope. She was texting someone with a huge smile on her face and all of them noticed that. Josie and Penelope exchanged looks that they agree that she must be texting Lizzie. Rick and Caroline were surprised there was someone in Hope's life since she haven't mentioned dating someone in months. Caroline simply had to ask about who was on the other side of the conversation. She was rooting for Hope to find someone and also marry nice just as her two daughters were. Caroline and Penelope were…complicated…but Caroline appreciated what Penelope was doing for Josie and how much she loved her. Parents never stopped looking for a cure, but Penelope was convinced they were not doing enough. She was doing her researches on the side and she was also running into dead ends, but she was not giving up hope that Josie will live after her 22nd birthday. She hoped she will, because she didn't want to live without Josie. MG and Lizzie were about thirty minutes late. When they showed up, it was clear that MG was not comfortable about being late and Lizzie simply didn't care.

MG pulled Penelope into hug and told her that he missed her yestudrday. She apologized for not coming and told him that she loves him very much. He responded with a grin and his famous Peeeezzzzzzz and pulled her back into his hug.

''Satan leave my husband alone. That is enough and inappropriate.''

''You would know…''

Josie just gave her a look and the rest of the table has gone quiet. Caroline was getting inpatient with her daughter in law.

''What does that mean Penelope?''

''It means that she should know what inappropriate behavior is.. She has been inappropriate for who knows how long.''

''You are suggesting something?''

''No, I am just speaking from experience… You missed many years of Lizzie's brilliant behavior.''

Josie took her wife's hand and squeezed it.

''Please, let's not.''

''Ok.''

Hope was not looking happy either with this conversation and MG was confused. She put her napkin on the table and looked at Penelope.

''P, can we speak in private?''

Before she could answer, Josie spoke up.

''No, no one is speaking in private now. Now we are having family lunch. All the things you want to tell Penelope, tell her after we are done. I am sick and tired of everyone constantly separating and talking in the corners. Every lunch someone leaves to whisper in the corners. You either tell it in front of all of us, or you wait for lunch to be done. ''

Penelope just smiled and whispered to her wife.

''I think it's very sexy to see you so bossy.''

''You would know P.''

''Oh, I know.''

They shared a small peck and smiled at each other. MG interrupted their moment.

''So, Peez… Any advice on how to have a good marriage?''

Now all eyes were on them. Rick and Caroline were waiting to hear what Penelope has to say.

''Well, I can't say much… There is no useful advice to make your marriage work.''

Lizzie gave her a look and took his hand.

''What does that mean?''

Penelope wanted to say something, but Josie stopped.

''What Penelope is saying is that there is nothing she could say… Every marriage and relationship is different. There is no universal way how to make it work. Every couple has their own dynamic and ways they cope with things.''

Penelope smiled and nodded. She knew that it was Josie's save. She didn't want everyone to find out what they knew over very expensive food.

''What Josie said… I can't give you advice, because I can only speak about my relationship with Josie. Maybe what you need is something else. Something different than what makes us work. Something that is MG and Lizzie way to make marriage good. I have no idea what that is, because I don't know what is really like being in your relationship, as much as you have no idea what is it like to be with me and Jojo.''

MG understood what his friends were saying.

''And what makes you work?''

Penelope didn't get a chance to answer because Josie did. She smiled and smirked and Penelope knew she had something wicked on her mind.

''What works of us is sex… We never go to bed angry and without having sex at least once a day…''

She laced her fingers with Penelope's and smiled at her.

''So, that is my recommendations Lizzie and MG… Have a lot of sex… with each other and it will be as amazing as we have it.''

''And as newlyweads, I am guessing that tour advice sounds very appealing. I remember when Jojo and I got married.''

''You could hardly get us out of the room for first few montsh… School and classes were getting in a way of our marriage all the time.''

''But we managed to sneak some alone time once or few times a day.''

''I so didn't want to know about your sex life with my sister…''

''Well, your husband asked.''

MG looked at them.

''So, sex… And what else?''

''Honest conversations. We managed to survive some very bad things thanks to choosing to be honest. I love Josei very much, but got better since we really started talking about our issues.''

''Fighting is bad, but making up part… That's worth it.''

Penelope smirked at her wife. She knew Josie was teasing her sister and Hope with these comments. She was not sure if she wanted them to confess or just suffer in silence knowing she knows. Josie blushed a bit after the look Penelope gave her and the looks the rest of the table made. Lizzie's face was everything. She didn't like the talk. Josie noticed it and smirked.

''What is it? Can't wait to get home and get it on with your husband?''

Lizzie hissed at her sister.

''What? Y We all know what happens in first few months of marriage… You are acting out like crazy teenager wanting your partner all the time. At least we did.''

''You WERE teenagers when you got married Josie. You and Penelope couldn't keep your hands to yourself… You still can't.''

''You are right Lizzie… We were teens… but we are not now. So, my beloved sister. I wish you and MG long and happy marriage filled with adventure, passion, love, children and above all a lot of sex. It does magic in your relationship.''

It took some time for Lizzie to raise her glass and join toast. She looked at Josie who gave her meaningful look.

That is when Lizzie knew that Josie was saying this because she knows about the affair. She just froze and lowered her gaze. She couldn't look at Josie… She felt so many things at the same time. She just wanted this lunch to end so she could leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two months before the twins' 22****nd**** birthday**

Josie was at home and reading a book when someone was at the door. She put the book on the coffee table and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Lizzie standing there.

''Lizzie?''

''Can I come in?''

''Sure….''

She moved from the door and let Lizzie in.

''Is Penelope at home?''

''No, she is not. She went out for drinks with some people she works with. Did you want to talk to her?''

''No, I came for you.''

Lizzie took a seat on the sofa and started playing with her rings.

''What did you want to talk about?''

''You know what.''

Josie took a seat.

''Oh…''

''Jo…I'm pregnant.''

Josie just sat there and watched her sister in silence. That moment sealed her destiny. She did think about making an effort and fighting for her life…and with this news, she knew what she had to do. She had to let Lizzie win. She couldn't kill her sister and her baby.

''Jo, say something.''

Josie looked at the floor and wiped her eyes.

''I am happy for you.''

''I am sorry Jo.''

''What are you sorry for?''

''I am sorry for getting pregnant now.''

''Lizzie, don't do that… You shouldn't apologize for being pregnant.''

''It changes things…''

''It does, but what can we do.''

''Do you hate me?''

''I could never hate you Lizzie. You are my sister.''

''But now you have to…''

''It's for the best… I could never live with the knowledge that I killed your unborn baby… It's not their fault that we are part of this crazy coven.''

Lizzie started crying and it took some time for Josie to even think about comforting her sister. But out of some weird habit she got up and tried to calm her. She told her that it was ok and that she wants Lizzie to name her kid after her.

''Lizzie, you have to promise me something.''

''What?''

''That you will not tell anyone you are pregnant…until it's all over.''

''What?''

''Penelope can't know.''

''What?''

''If she finds out, she will…''

''Hurt me and the baby?''

Lizzie looked really scared. She put her hands on her belly and she had no idea what to do.

''No, she will not hurt you… But she will know I am dying. I don't want to fight with her… I don't want to spend last moments fighting with Penelope about it. I simply can't let our time be wasted like that.''

She wiped her eyes again…

''If she finds out, she will know we are living on this borrowed time… I think she already knows how things would end…but speaking about it would make it real for both of us…and I don't want it. I don't want to think about my death… I want to live my life Lizzie. Now, that I know for sure I have to…you know… I want to live… I need to live and I need to know that I am leaving Penelope with very few regrets.

''Ok… I will not tell anyone.''

''Thank you Lizzie.''

''That's the least I could do…considering…''

It was so awkward to have this conversation.

''I really didn't want this to happen….''

Josie looked at her sister and Lizzie could see for a moment that _cut the crap_ moment in Josie's eyes. The silence was interrupted by Josie's phone. It was Penelope calling and she anwered.

''Hey baby…''

''Hey P.''

Penelope noticed that something was wrong.

''Is everything ok? You sound weird…''

''I am fine… I was just reading my book and there was one sad moment…and you know me… I can cry to pretty much anything.''

''I know Jojo….''

Josie smiled. She loved when Penelope called her Jojo.

''When are you coming home?''

''In an hour… I am so tired…''

''See you baby.''

''See you Jojo.''

She hung up the phone and looked at Lizzie.

''You should go. Penelope will be home soon and I have to make her something to eat.''

''You are kicking me out?''

''Do you really want to be here when she comes?''

''No, you are right… Maybe I should stay away.''

''I think so too.''

Lizzie left and Josie cooked dinner for her and Penelope. She made them pasta and sat the table. Penelope arrived home and smelled the food. She had huge smile on her face when she got into kitchen.

''It smells amazing baby…''

''Thank you.''

They shared a kiss and Penelope took a seat at the table.

''How was your day babe?''

''It was…long…''

''Oh…''

''I missed you P… I couldn't wait for you to come home.''

''I missed you too Jojo.''

Josie continued eating and watched Penelope enjoy the food she made them. She loved cooking for Penelope and she loved when her wife enjoyed what she made them.

''What do you want to do tonight Jojo?''

''Hmm… How about we fill the tub, light some candles…and have a bath together?''

Penelope kissed her and winked.

''I love the idea. I am all in baby…''

After diner they cleared out the table and went to their bedroom. Penelope took off her clothes and Josie went to the bathroom to prepare everything. When Penelope arrived, Josie was already in the tub and light was off. Only light was candlelight glow and Penelope just stood for a moment looking at Josie in the bubbles.

''Are you coming in?''

''I am… I was just admiring the view.''

Josie just smiled and offered her hand.

''Come to me my love.''

Penelope got in and she settled in Josie's arms.

''I spoke to my mom.''

''How is she?''

''She is good. She and David are preparing for some short trip. She is all invested in that.''

Josie giggled.

''Poor David.''

''I agree.''

''Mama Park is passionate traveler.''

''That she is.''

There was moment of silence.

''Speaking of traveling… Mama has a present for us.''

''What present?''

''She got us an island..''

Josie was sure she heard wrong.

''What?''

''She got us an island…''

''I still can't believe…''

''I will when we get there.''

''When are we leaving?''

''As soon as possible…''

'' I can't wait…''

''I have some vacation days left… We can leave in a few weeks. We are in the middle of a huge case.''

Josei just smiled and kissed her hand.

''I can't wait… I can't wait for us to be alone at the deserted island. I just hope we wouldn't be bored.''

Penelope winked at her.

''Oh, I know we wouldn't…''

''Are we telling anyone about the getaway?''

''I am sure we have to. My mom will track us Pen.''

''Ok...''

Penelope and Josie finally found time and took a trip to small island Penelope's mother bought them. During the entire plane ride, Josie was imagining the island and the house. Since it was the most recent present for Penelope, both girls had a long flight to phantasies about everything there. Penelope's mom told them that a lady will come three times a week to clean the house and that they can email her the grocery list if during the time she is not at the island they need something. They arrived to the island by speed boat and couple that took them there, helped them with their bags and everything. Mrs. Smith explained Penelope how the island life functioned and where she left her important numbers she might need. When they saw the house, both of them were breathless. It was beautiful with large windows. Penelope opened the house and they walked in. House was bright and all the furniture was cream colored and white. Josie took Penelope's hand and they checked out the house. Josie really loved it and she was sure two of them would have amazing time here.

''Your mom really went out of her way.''

''Yes, she did.''

''Owning an island…. Penny…this is crazy.''

She smiled at Josie and her delight. She opened the sliding door and got out. She walked to the water and just stood there smiling.

''Look at this Penny… This is beautiful…''

Penelope came and put her hands around Josie.

''It is beautiful… But I am still blinded by the beauty of the woman in my arms.''

''Oh, Penny… You sweet talker…''

She kissed Josie's shoulder and they both smiled.

''I love you Jojo…''

''I love you too Penny…''

Penelope closed her eyes and just breathed in Josie's smell and she tried to memorize every single detail about her. She had a feeling that their time was running out and she wanted to treasure every moment with Josie. She hated the Merge and how selfless her wife was. She hated how well they knew one another and hated how easy it was for Josie to be ready to sacrifice her life for the others. Josie laced their fingers and took a deep breath. She was looking around and trying to memorize everything. Smell of the air, ocean, Penelope…her smile…her body in her arms, presence beside her. Josie really love her wife and she wished she could have forever with her…but she didn't. She wished two of them could grow old together and wished that they could raise a family together. She closed her eyes and she could see that future playing out in her mind. She could see their entire life and how amazing it all could have been. Penelope felt something was going on with Josie. She held her tighter and kissed her shoulder.

''Jojo…''

''I am ok baby… I'm ok…''

''Talk to me…''

Josie turned to face Penelope and kissed her.

''I am just very happy to be here with you…No, I am happy to be with you.''

She started crying.

''I just love you so much.''

''I love you too Jojo.''

Penelope held Josie until she calmed down. She knew they were not ready to talk about the elephant in the room.

''Can we just sit here?''

''Sure Jojo… We can do whatever you want.''

''I just want to be with you…and not think about…''

''I know Jojo…''

They took a seat on the sand. Penelope held Josie and played with her hair. Josie cuddled up to her and held her hand. They both sat in silence and just soaked in the moment. They got back into the house when it was time for them to eat. Penelope made them dinner and Josie took the suitcases to the bedroom. When she came back, she found Penelope cutting the vegetables for their salad. Josie set the table and opened the bottle of white wine. Penelope brought the food and they started eating. Josie started some small talk, just to avoid anything Merge related.

They spent two weeks at the island really enjoying every moment they had. Penelope was sure that none of them ever forgot about the death sentence hanging over them, but they both refused to talk about it…for the other one. She was tempted to talk to Josie and address the issue but every time she backed off. She knew that saying anything would break the spell and ruin their amazing time here. They both knew that they will have to talk about it when they get home so now they just choose to enjoy the time they had left. Penelope would often wake up in the middle of the night and just look at Josie. She had a feeling like their life turned into sand clock and all she could do was watch the time slip away from them. On the nights when Penelope slept peacefully because of the spell Josie has secretly casted, Josie was the one to be awake watching her wife sleep and daydreaming about the life they could have had. Both of them took every chance to film one another or make a video together. Sometimes, when Penelope dared to think about it, she was sure this was their last trip together. Those were the moments she would fall apart in the shower and then show up smiling and pretending that she doesn't know Josie is dying in a matter of weeks. Josie kept a journal where she wrote about her feelings and how scared she was. She wanted to leave that for Penelope after her death so the other woman would know she loved her so much and she didn't really want to die… but simply had to…

She would also think about Lizzie and her being pregnant. Part of Josie was angry at her sister and she was pretty sure Lizzie got pregnant to avoid the merge. She knew that Josie would never kill the baby, especially MG's baby. In that anger and fear, her mind would go into thinking about Lizzie not even being pregnant, but lying about it. That thought made her fear herself and question how bad opinion she had about Lizzie. Did she really think Lizzie would be capable of lying about that? In those moments she could hear Penelope's voice in her head telling her that Lizzie is capable of everything to save her own ass. She thought about their parents too… She wished they told them before she found out. She wished she knew about it all along…because knowing that she might die at the age of 22 would push her to live more and be more selfish in her choices. If she knew she had only eight years with Penelope, she would have told Lizzie to fuck off so many times in the past and would make better choices in her life.

She casted a sleeping spell on her wife and went out of the house. She spent most of the night sitting on the pillow and watching the ocean. The sound calmed her and she was able to think straight sitting there. She knew if she died, Penelope would follow. She was pretty sure her wife wouldn't want to live without her. She was not sure if Penelope would revenge her death in some way before she takes her own live or Hope kills her for killing or hurting Lizzie, but she was sure Penelope would follow her. She had to figure out the way for Penelope to live… She had one thing on her mind and she hoped it could work… She had to get Penelope pregnant…and to be sure the baby is growing inside of her before she dies. She had to do everything to keep her wife alive. She also knew that Penelope would never abandon her child so she would find a reason to live. She would have reason to live and love that baby more than anything because it's part of her ( Josie) Penelope gets to keep and watch grow.

**A month before twins' 22****nd**** birthday**

Penelope and Josie returned home and Penelope spent a lot of time at work making up for her absence. Josie took that time to put her plan in motion. She found the spell their coven used to implant her and Lizzie into Caroline. She needed to study the spell and find a way to use it on Penelope. She also had to find a way to get their remaining embryos. She needed a vampire to compel the staff of the clinic, and she knew she couldn't go to MG. She needed to work on the details but she knew now what she had to do.

Penelope was sitting in her office and working on the case when her assistant called her. She answered the phone and she told her that someone is here to see her. It turned out it was MG. Penelope let him in her office and he took a seat across from her.

''MG, what brings you here?''

''Peez… We are friends… We know each other for years…''

''Yes?''

''Why are you avoiding me? Why didn't you come to the wedding?''

''MG…''

''I asked Lizzie and she told me some crazy story about you being jelous and wanting all of my attention… I am not bying it… So, please tell me.''

''It's not my thing to tell MG. But I can assure you she is full of crap.''

''Penelope, that's my wife.''

''I know, but it's also Lizzie and I do know how full of shit she is.''

''You also turned Josie against her.''

Penelope jumped out of the chair.

''That is enough Milton! I did nothing of a sort.''

''Then tell me why she doesn't call her anymore? Why they don't spend as much time together as they did. Hope took over that roll of the sister…''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at that comment. _Oh, yeah…. Hope is really sisterly with Lizzie._

''Penny, she needs Josie…and you know what is about to happen.''

''I am painfully aware of what is happening. I've been waiting for this for seven years Milton. You will get your undeserving wife back after that…and I will get mine in a coffin.''

''You don't know that.''

''Yes, I do… As do you… Don't pretend that you don't know Josie… Few sweet words from Lizzie and she is back to suicide mission…''

''Lizzie would never… They agreed to letting the stronger one win.''

''We both know it would not be Josie… Lizzie would find a way to save her ass…as usual…. And none of you would move a finger to stop her from killing Josie.''

''You are blinded by pain Penelope. Lizzie loves her. She would never do that. She promised me that she would give her best and she made me promise that I wouldn't hate Josie if she wins. I promised to her… Now I need you to promise me that you wouldn't hurt Lizzie if she wins.''

''Oh, you know I don't make promises I can't keep Milton.''

''Penelope…''

''Please leave now.''

''Can I at least see Josie before this mess?''

''I am not her keeper. Call her… Make arrangements with her… But just know… I am not having any get together with your wife.''

''She might die Penelope.''

Penelope got up from her chair and crossed her arms.

''We are not that lucky… Now please leave.''

MG left the office and took out his phone. He called Josie and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him. She said yes and they agreed to meet at the small Mexican place they loved. As usual, MG was a bit late, but Josie expected that. In all the years she known him, he was never on time. She was at their usual table thinking about trying something else this time. Now, that she was about to die, it was time to live it up and try everything she never did before. When he arrived, he gave her a hug and told her that she looks good. She gave him a small smile and held him tight.

''Are you ok Jo?''

''Not really.''

''What is bothering you?''

She gave him a look.

''Aside from the obvious…''

''I need your help with something… But this has to stay between us.''

''You are scaring me…''

''I am sorry.''

''What do you need?''

''I need to still my embryos.''

''What?!''

''I need you to come to the clinic with me and steel the embryos I would implant in Penelope.''

''Jo, what the…?''

''If I die, I need her to have a reason to live…aside from making Lizzie's life hell if she survives.''

MG started to see Josie's point. If Lizzie were the one to survive the Merge, Penelope would use her magic to obliviate her…or find a way to hurt her in some other way.

''Ok… That does make sense…Especially after today.''

''What happened today?''

''I went to see Penelope. It looks as she is pretty sure you are in a ''suicide mode'' and have no intention of surviving the Merge… Is that true?''

''It's complicated.''

''But two of you agreed you will put up the fight? Why Josie?''

''Things changed MG. It's for the best.''

''No, tell me Jo…''

''I can't…''

''I am so sick and tired from all the secrets… None of you is telling me anything.''

''I am sorry.''

''Josie, I can't help you if I don't know what is going on.''

''MG, all I can say is that you would thank me for choosing to die.''

''You are confusing me…''

''I know… But let's not talk about it anymore… We have this place and amazing lunch ahead of us. I want to leave this world happy MG… Don't ruin it for me.''

He just nodded and took her hand.

''I am here for you Jo… Even knowing that Penelope will kill me after she learns I helped you knock her up.''

Josie's smile faded.

''I will never see her pregnant MG…''

''I bet she will be stunning. I promise I will take good care of her.''

''Thank you… And please tell her I love her and I never wanted to hurt her.''

''I am not sure how that would go… You are dying… Doing only thing she wanted you to promise her you wouldn't.''

''I know… But it's for the greater good.''

''Ok…''

Josie and MG had secret meetings in next few days and developed a perfect plan to get the embryos. Josie was nervous and scared about all this, but she knew she couldn't back out. It was not possible. MG managed to turn off the security cameras and she casted a sleeping spell on everyone. After that two of them dressed as workers of the lab. They found in computer where embryos were and Josie took all four of them. She put them in a small container and put it in her purse. They got out of the clinic and went to the car. She held her purse tight and MG just looked at her.

''We really did it.''

''Yes, we did.''

''Are you sure about the rest?''

''Yes, I need her pregnant as soon as possible.''

That evening MG dropped in for dinner and Penelope was surprised to see him. He compelled Penelope to go to the bedroom and take off her clothes. He left Josie the ''honors'' of inseminating Penelope and he watched the TV until Josie came back.

''Now you can go and tell her to forget what happened.''

''Ok… But if she finds out.''

''I know… You are a dead man…''

He put his hand on Josie's shoulder.

''I hope you know what you are doing and that I will survive the wrath of the screwed over Park witch.''

He went to the room and Josie stayed alone. She took a sip of her wine and just looked at the floor.

_You and me both MG… You and me both…_


End file.
